Un shinigami dans le placard
by scarain
Summary: Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant, enfin... peut-être plus pour longtemps car ma tête est mise à prix par l'un des plus puissants chefs de clan du Seireitei : j'ai nommé Byakuya Kuchiki ! Pourquoi ? J'ai six chapitres pour vous le dire. P.S : Merci à Tyoka et Céleste pour leurs reviews. il y aura une suite
1. Chapter 1

Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami remplaçant mais tout peut s'arrêter dans quelques minutes. Je vous parle du fin fond d'un placard où je me suis enfermé pour échapper aux hommes de main du très estimé Kuchiki Byakuya. En ce moment même, ils sont en train de retourner ma chambre d'hôtel, histoire de me trancher la tête et de la ramener au bout d'un pic à leur vénéré maître. Mignon non ? Quand on pense à tout ce que j'ai fait pour le Seireitei, on est en droit de se demander le bien fondé d'une telle chasse à l'homme ! Oui mais voilà, le Seireitei est une chose et le Clan Kuchiki en est une autre, surtout depuis que j'ai attenté « à l'insu de mon plein gré » à l'honneur de son chef.

M'expliquer ? Je voudrais bien vous y voir ! Vous savez ce que c'est de s'expliquer avec Byakuya Kuchiki quand il n'a qu'une envie : vous la couper et vous la mettre entre les dents ?

Mort de rire ! Nan ! J'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de pendre mes jambes à mon cou sans demander mon reste, et d'échapper par miracle au deuxième des plus rapides shyunpo de Soul society.

Et maintenant que j'y pense, tout est de la faute de cette petite peste de Rukia ! Où est-elle en ce moment hein ? Elle tricote un pull pour son frère ou quoi ? Nan, parce que si elle n'avait pas insisté pour que je passe quelques jours de vacances au Manoir, bah j'en serai pas là !

D'accord, si j'avais pas eu envie de pisser en pleine nuit, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé non plus, mais des choses comme ça ne se commandent pas.

Ça y est... Il y en a un qui s'approche. Putain, quel regard déterminé...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout bon sang ! Elle pourrait au moins répondre à mes messages ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir un soul pager si c'est pour le couper vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ?

Tiens mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Ils sont figés et regardent en direction de la porte. On dirait que quelqu'un vient de frapper. Ouais c'est ça ! Quelqu'un frappe !

Rhoo les cons, ça y est ils se barrent en catimini !

Sauvé ! Enfin je crois...

Kurosaki-kun ? Tu es là ?

Orihime ! Elle au moins elle écoute sa messagerie. Il faut que j'attende un peu des fois qu'ils seraient encore dans le coin... Quand j'y pense, quelle honte de se planquer comme ça !

Kurosaki-kun ! C'est moi ! Je sais que tu es là. Ouvre-moi !

C'est ça ! braille encore plus fort des fois qu'ils t'auraient pas entendu. Je suis vraiment pas aidé.

Bon, en même temps, ils auraient déjà rappliqué s'ils avaient voulu.

Conclusion : tant que je suis avec quelqu'un, ils n'oseront pas s'en prendre à moi car ces types agissent de façon à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin. Je crois que je vais pouvoir enfin refaire surface.

Aller mon p'tit père ! T'ouvres délicatement la penderie... rien à gauche, rien à droite... Hop, refermons cette fenêtre puisqu'apparemment, nos petits copains n'ont pas eu le temps de le faire, et allons ouvrir la porte à mon inespérée visiteuse.

Kurosaki-kun !

Salut Inoué ! Entre vite ! fais-je en riant nerveusement.

Dès que j'ai eu ton message, j'ai accouru, mais comme je n'ai rien compris à l'adresse, j'ai fais tout plein d'hôtels et j'ai eu du mal à te trouver tu sais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rien. Non, rien vraiment. Je... J'étais juste un peu seul et... Regarde cette belle chambre. C'est le pied non ?

Kurosaki-kun, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

A la façon dont elle joins les mains sur sa poitrine et à la brillance de son regard suppliant, je sens que ne je vais pas pouvoir tourner autour du pot plus longtemps.

Ok Inoué, je vais t'expliquer. Je suis dans la merde, c'est pour ça que je me cache.

Je sais, ma réponse est nase mais je vous rappelle que j'ai failli me faire trancher la gorge.

Ton père et tes sœurs sont tellement inquiets ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Moi ? Mais rien ! me défends-je aussitôt. J'ai rien fait si ce n'est d'accepter de passer deux semaines de vacances chez les Kuchiki. C'est depuis que je suis dans la merde ! Figure-toi que Byakuya veut ma tête !

Tu as volé un chappy à Kuchiki-san ?

S'te plait, soyons sérieux !

Tu as roté à leur table ?

Mais arrête ! Je sais quand même me tenir !

Je sais ! Tu as été pris de flatulences alors que tu étais dans le onsen avec Byakuya !

Et dire qu'elle me dit ça d'un air vainqueur... En fait je commence à me demander pourquoi je l'ai appelée.

Écoute Inoué, j'ai fait un truc qui lui a pas plu c'est vrai, mais très franchement, il me ferait pas assassiner pour ça... quoique...

Elle ouvre de grands yeux contrits et se laisse choir sur le lit comme découragée. La pauvre. Fallait-il que je sois désespéré pour la faire venir. Jamais je ne pourrais lui raconter ce qui s'est passé. Ce serait empirer ma situation et déshonorer encore plus le frère de Rukia. En plus, je n'ai rien contre lui et je n'aurai rien dit à personne de tout ça. Pourquoi a-t-il ordonné cette chasse à l'homme ce con ? Byakuya, t'es sérieusement attaqué mec !

Le problème c'est qu'il assume pas... dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Il assume pas quoi ? me demande t-elle aussitôt.

Heu... Il assume pas... Écoute Inoué, je suis désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire.

Kurosaki-kun., dit-elle tristement en baissant les yeux, je croyais que tu me faisais confiance. Ne suis-je pas ici, avec toi ?

Évidemment, elle a raison de me le préciser, mais ça ne change rien à mon problème. Je ne peux pas le lui dire, point barre.

Inoué... Excuses-moi de t'avoir fait venir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance c'est que... C'est juste que je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. C'est trop compliqué, je regrette.

Elle me lance un regard de merlan frit que j'évite du mieux que je peux, et me pond une conclusion qui est loin de m'arranger.

Ce n'est pas grave Ichigo. Je vais quand même rester avec toi.

Heu, Inoué ce n'est pas nécessaire tu sais ? Je...

Je n'ai pas cours demain alors cela ne me dérange pas.

Hahaha ! C'est super gentil de ta part mais il n'y a qu'un lit et...

Nous le partagerons, me dit-elle tout sourire en tapant déjà sur l'oreiller. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr, plaisante-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

J'ose pas y croire. Il n'y a pas à dire, pour être le roi, je suis le roi ! Mais comment je fais pour me mettre dans des situations pareilles ? Dormir avec Inoué, même en ami c'est... putain c'est chaud quand même nan ? Manquerait plus que Rukia rapplique et ce serait le pompon ! Et un quiproquo de plus ! Un ! Ou comment rallonger mon contentieux avec cette famille de tueurs !

C'est gentil Inoué, dis-je avec tact, mais si tu restes, je préfère te laisser le lit et dormir par terre. C'est plus correcte.

Mais Kurosaki-kun...

Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, dit-elle enfin en rougissant. C'est très gentleman de ta part... En fait, c'est exactement toi, hihi !

Gentleman... En mon fond, je pense à ce que pourrait en dire celui qui a juré ma mort. Pourquoi ne voit-il pas ça ? Il changerait d'avis sur mon compte, tout du moins il le nuancerait, car un mec qui préfère dormir par terre alors qu'il a une fille splendide dans son lit, ne peut pas être un voyeur pervers. Il n'y a pas à dire, les dieux sont contre moi.

Bonne nuit Kurosaki-kun.

Bonne nuit Inoué.

_**Manoir du Clan Kuchiki – Chambre du très grand Byakuya Kuchiki - Minuit**_

On toque doucement à la porte.

Maître, Dame Rukia est ici, chuchote une servante.

Faîtes-là entrer.

Rukia Kuchiki pénètre dans les appartements de son frère selon les usages, et s'incline gracieusement pour lui souhaiter le bonsoir.

Vous m'avez fait demander Nii-sama ?

Le noble incline la tête pour la saluer et lui fait signe de venir près de lui, ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire dans un doux bruit de plissé.

J'espère ne point t'avoir dérangée Rukia, dit-il en terminant d'écrire au pinceau une courte missive.

Pas du tout. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.

Il lui jette un petit regard oblique et soupire

Cela fait quelques soirs que je suis dans ce cas. Depuis que ton ami Kurosaki Ichigo a quitté ces lieux en fait. Aurais-tu de ses nouvelles ?

Aucune Ni-sama. Peut-être m'en a-t-il laissées mais figurez-vous que j'ai égaré mon Soul pager.

Égaré ? C'est assez grave. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un puisse avoir accès à tes données.

Rassurez-vous. J'ai demandé à la Douzième Division qu'ils neutralisent ma puce. Normalement, ce sera chose faîte demain.

Bien.

Vous souhaitiez avoir de ses nouvelles ?

Tout au moins un merci de sa part pour notre hébergement aurait-été le bienvenu.

Que dîtes-vous ? Il ne vous a pas remercié ? bondit la petite brune.

Aucunement. Mais cela me conforte dans mes opinions. Ce Kurosaki Ichigo non seulement ne connaît pas nos usages, mais il ignore totalement la plus rudimentaire des politesses.

Quel sauvage !

Allons, ne t'en fais pas pour cela. C'est déjà oublié, dit-il calmement.

Seul son pinceau dévie.

Tout de même... Je me ferai un plaisir de le rappeler à l'ordre la prochaine fois que je le verrai ! Ce n'est pas des façons !

Dans ce cas tu pourras le lui dire tout bientôt car, j'organise ici pour Hanami une petite cérémonie à laquelle il est bien sûr convié. Je te laisse le soin de l'en informer, si tu le veux bien.

Avec joie Ni-sama ! Mais vous faîtes preuve, si je puis me le permettre, de bien trop de largesse avec lui.

Le seigneur Kuchiki esquisse un petit sourire oblique et plie soigneusement sa lettre qu'il glisse dans une enveloppe en vélin de la plus belle qualité.

Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour le Seireitei, c'est tout à fait normal, susurre-t-il en lui tendant l'invitation à son intention. Je compte sur toi pour la lui remettre en main propre.

Hai, Ni-sama ! Je le ferai dès demain, sourcille la jeune fille en la glissant contre son sein.

Elle regarde alors avec recueillement son admiré grand frère sortir de son tiroir un échiquier en bois de rose et le poser sur la table basse.

Te plairait-il de faire une partie avec moi ?

Ni-sama ! s'exclame-t-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Avec plaisir ! Cependant, je crains que mon niveau soit bien en-deçà du vôtre.

Allons, allons, dit-il en posant une à une les pièces sur le plateau sculpté. Je suis loin d'être un maître en la matière... Ce qu'il faut te dire Rukia, c'est que lorsque comme moi l'on refuse de perdre, on est forcé de gagner.

Son regard coulisse alors vers la commode laquée de noir et se met à briller. Dans le dernier tiroir, repose le Soul pager de sa petite fierté.

Le jour se lève sur Karakura lorsque Rukia Kuchiki se pose sur le rebord de ma fenêtre d'hôtel. Évidemment j'en ignore tout puisque je dors à même le sol. Ce que j'ignore aussi, c'est que Inoué est venue me rejoindre pendant la nuit et qu'elle me serre étroitement dans ses bras. Ça doit être ça l'agréable sensation que j'ai eue d'être calé contre quelque chose de doux et chaud.

Du bout des doigts, Miss Rukia fait coulisser la fenêtre et atterrit souplement dans ma chambre. Ce qui se produit alors chez elle en nous voyant ainsi enlacés, je ne l'imagine que trop bien. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour et c'est d'un coup de pied bien placé qu'elle me signifie l'heure du réveil. Cette folle a failli m'émasculer. Mes premiers mots à son intention montent d'ailleurs un peu trop dans les aigus.

Ruk...kia ! Putain mais t'es malade ? Ça va pas la tête non ? ai-je peine à articuler.

Fatalement, mes contorsions réveillent également Inoué, qui ne desserre pas pour autant sa prise autour de moi. Ouvrant de grands yeux ensommeillés, elle ne fait que constater la présence de la jeune shinigami et lui fait un sourire dont j'envie la candeur.

Kuchiki-san ! Quelle surprise !

Oui ! Quelle surprise en effet ! lui répond t-elle sèchement. Debout Ichigo ! Tu me fais honte !

Attends, mais c'est quoi ce ton militaire Rukia ? dis-je en me relevant péniblement. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre Inoué ?

J'avais froid toute seule alors je suis venue dormir avec de toi, dit-elle gentiment en s'étirant.

Comment vous dire ? Je suis maudit, y a pas d'autres mots. Et quand je vois le regard furibond que Rukia me lance, je m'enlise un peu plus en essayant de m'expliquer.

oh hé, ça va Rukia ! Me fais pas cette tête là ! Je sais pas ce que t'es en train de penser mais c'est complètement...

Tais-toi Bakamono ! J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire que de t'écouter. Je suis juste venue te donner cette lettre de la part de Ni-sama !

Je tressaille en entendant ce nom et considère avec un abrutissement manifeste, l'enveloppe qu'elle me tend comme un bon petit soldat. Comme j'hésite à la prendre, elle me la colle alors dans les mains sans plus de cérémonie. D'un seul coup, j'ai le palpitant qui danse la samba et je frôle la descente d'organes. Son regard me crucifie sur place.

Figures-toi que malgré ton impolitesse de l'autre jour, Ni-sama, dans sa mansuétude, t'invite quand même pour Hanami !

Elle m'aurait décoché une flèche en plein cœur que ça m'aurait fait le même effet. Je bredouille.

Mon impolitesse de l'autre jour ? Tu... Tu es au courant ?

Comment pourrais-je ne pas être au courant d'une telle lâcheté ! Ton attitude me déçoit beaucoup Ichigo !

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Kuchiki-san ? demande doucement Inoué.

Oh la la ! Il faut absolument que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation car la version qu'elle doit tenir de son frère doit différer en tous points de la mienne. Je me lance en désespoir de cause :

Attends Rukia, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est aller aux toilettes !

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardent alors avec des yeux ronds et me toisent comme si j'étais bon pour la camisole de force. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit qui ne va pas ?

Je crois en effet que tu as un vrai souci ! persifle ma visiteuse.

Sans me démonter pour autant, je déballe la suite.

Tout est de la faute de ton frangin ! Si votre manoir n'était pas un tel labyrinthe, je ne me serai jamais retrouvé là au mauvais moment !

Le rouge qui lui monte alors aux joues, m'incite à reculer de quelques pas.

Espèce de paysan ! Tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est parce que tu cherchais les toilettes que tu nous a faussé compagnie sans dire merci, et que tu t'es retrouvé dans cet hôtel !

Là, j'avoue ne que je comprends pas tout et il me faut quelques secondes pour me dire qu'en fin de compte, elle n'est peut-être au courant de rien.

Au mauvais moment, ça c'est toi qui vois, poursuit-elle en jetant un œil critique à Inoué, mais là t'abuses franchement !

Ça se confirme. Elle n'est au courant de rien. Je réalise pour le coup que j'ai failli courir à la catastrophe. Putain, elle est au courant de rien et j'en ai trop dit ! Rebondir, il me faut tout de suite rebondir avant qu'elle ne cherche plus loin.

Ok Rukia, on se calme, dis-je d'un ton qui se veut posé. C'est quoi ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure pour Hanami ?

S'il te reste encore quelques neurones, je te laisse le soin de prendre connaissance de ceci. Moi j'ai assez perdu de temps ! conclut-elle en tournant les talons.

Je la vois sauter sur le rebord de la fenêtre du vingt-quatrième étage comme si de rien n'était, et se retourner soudain vers moi pour me dire :

Et je te déconseille de décliner cette invitation Ichigo ! Je t'assure que je le prendrais très mal !

Mais Rukia enfin...

Kuchiki-san...

Bonne journée !

Ce « bonne journée » a claqué dans l'air comme un pétard. Je me précipite à la fenêtre avec Inoué et ne peux que constater qu'elle s'est évanouie dans la nature. Je sers tellement fort la lettre qu'elle vient de me remettre que j'en froisse le papier précieux. Est-elle piégée ? J'ai soudain un gros coups de chaud. Avec Byakuya, tout est possible. Mon amie Orihime n'aura pas manqué de remarquer que mes mains tremblent. Il faut que je prenne gentiment congé d'elle, car je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça.

Écoute Inoué, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part d'être restée avec moi mais je préfère être seul pour ouvrir cette lettre, lui-dis-je d'une voix qui se veut rassurante.

Tu es sûr Ichigo ?

Certain.

Dans ce cas, j'y vais, soupire-t-elle en enfilant son gilet. Je suis désolée tu sais ?

Désolée de quoi ?

Je crois que Kuchiki-san n'a pas très bien pris le fait que je sois avec toi.

T'inquiète. Elle a l'esprit aussi tordu que celui de son frère. On se demande même si ce n'est pas sa sœur de sang tellement ils sont pareils !

Tiens, j'ai au moins réussi à la faire sourire. Elle, par contre vient de mettre le doigt sur un truc que j'aurai jamais imaginé. Rukia qui serait jalouse ? Mmmm...

Je suis quand même heureuse que les choses s'arrangent, entends-je alors.

Où est-ce que t'as vu ça ?

Si le Capitaine Kuchiki t'envoie une invitation pour fêter Hanami chez lui, c'est qu'il t'estime, quoique tu aies pu faire.

T'as raison. J'y crois vachement, dis-je d'un air maussade.

Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas hein ?

Merci Inoué.

Elle me fait un petit sourire et referme doucement la porte sur elle. Je me retrouve seul avec cette enveloppe qui me brûle les mains comme de l'acide. Les doigts tremblants, je la décachette courageusement et en tire le papier soigneusement plié. Jusqu'ici, tout va bien puisque rien ne m'a pété à la tronche. Sous mes yeux fiévreux, je découvre alors son message rédigé avec une écriture bien aristocratique :

_Kurosaki Ichigo. _

_J'ai le plaisir de te convier pour Hanami en mon humble demeure, soit dans deux jours. _

_Tu ne déclineras certainement point mon invitation, puisque ce sera le dernier Hanami que tu verras de ta vie, et qu'il serait fort regrettable de ne pas profiter une dernière fois de telles beautés._

_Au plaisir de te revoir de nouveau chez moi._

_Kuchiki Byakuya._


	2. Chapter 2

Là, je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper que je suis dans une merde phénoménale ! Soit je réponds à l'invitation de Byakuya Kuchiki, et je suis certes un homme mort, mais je garderai au moins l'estime de sa sœur qui viendra fleurir ma tombe. Pas négligeable de nos jours. Soit je n'y réponds pas et je suis également un homme mort, l'estime de sa frangine en moins. Quant à la tombe, ce sera un trou creusé au beau milieu de nulle part, sans cérémonie, sans rien. Il n'y a pas à dire. Byakuya mène la partie de A à Z. La gueule du tableau ! D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il su que je me cachais ici ? J'ai totalement masqué mon réiatsu - enfin, ce qu'il en reste - et je n'ai rien dit à personne hormis le message que j'ai laissé hier soir à Inoué et à Rukia. Mais que je suis con ! C'est comme cela qu'il m'a retrouvé ! Il a du consulter le Soul Pager de sa soeur ! Byakuya... je ne sais pas si Rukia te trouverait aussi magnifique, si elle savait que tu l'espionnes de la sorte. En même temps, elle ne me croirait pas, quoi que je dise sur toi alors...

Ce qu'il faut à présent, c'est se bouger le cul. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ne suis en sécurité ni ici, ni chez moi, ni nulle part, alors je ne vois qu'une solution même si elle me paraît complètement suicidaire : Aller à Soul Society, essayer de tenter le dialogue en me munissant d'un drapeau blanc et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec l'ulcère que toute cette histoire est en train de me créer. Voilà qui pourrait peut-être me permette de vivre encore quelques années ! Mais avant, j'ai quand même envie de passer chez Urahara. Après tout, chaque fois qu'il m'a fallu affronter une nouvelle épreuve, c'est après l'avoir vu que je l'ai fait. Peut-être sera-t-il de bons conseils ? Le risque, c'est qu'il me cuisine pour en savoir plus sur les raisons dans tel acharnement, et je ne pourrai bien évidemment pas lui répondre. De toute façon, vu ma situation, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Aller hop ! J'y vais !

Il est dix heures du matin lorsque je me pointe à sa boutique. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que notre homme soit frais comme un gardon, mais je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il me reçoive en pyjama. Sa barbe de deux jours lui donne l'air d'un clochard et le bruit qu'il fait en sirotant son café m'insupporte de plus en plus. Il a fait la bringue hier soir ou quoi ? Dehors, les gosses s'engueulent comme d'habitude, pendant que Tessai essaie d'ouvrir à ma demande expresse, un senkaimon tout en faisant la police auprès d'eux. Autant dire qu'il est très occupé et que cela m'arrange franchement, car si Urahara me pousse trop loin dans la confidence, il n'y aura au moins que lui pour l'entendre. Pour l'instant, je viens de lui exposer mon problème en deux phrases concises :

J'ai offensé Byakuya Kuchiki et j'ai ses tueurs à gages au cul. Que dois-je faire pour apaiser sa colère ?

On ne peut pas faire plus simple ! Plus imprécis non plus, et je vois bien que ça le fait cogiter un max, car il n'arrête pas de se grattouiller le menton.

Amusant, sourit-il finalement en reprenant une gorgée de café.

De mon côté, je doute fort que « amusant » soit l'adjectif approprié à ma situation. Il pourrait le troquer contre « dramatique », que ça me parlerait beaucoup plus. Mais bref, il vient juste de quitter son lit et je comprends bien qu'il ne faut pas trop lui en demander. Il ouvre une paupière et s'étire comme un chat pour finalement me dire :

Vraiment tu m'étonnes Ichigo !

Décidément, je sens qu'on est pas arrivé au bout de cette conversation. L'œil morne, je le regarde boire une énième gorgée de son café fumant et reposer sa tasse sur la table.

Byakuya Kuchiki est un peu soupe au lait, mais au point de vouloir t'estourbir, il y a un sacré fossé. D'autant plus que vos relations étaient plutôt cordiales non ?

C'est vrai. Avec le temps, j'avais réussi à gagner son estime et sa confiance. Aujourd'hui, autant dire qu'il n'y a plus rien de tout ça.

Bigre ! Et on peut savoir ce que tu lui as fait ? dit-il en posant sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il commençait à se passionner pour mon malheur.

Rien que j'ai voulu. Je me suis retrouvé dans une position qui lui laisse à penser que je suis ce que je ne suis pas.

Sur cette dernière phrase, j'ai clairement le sentiment d'avoir perdu notre génial commerçant de farces et attrapes. Sa mâchoire pendouille tandis que ces neurones essaient de rétablir la connexion.

Je vois, dit-il sans me donner pour autant l'impression qu'il y ait vu grand chose. On dirait que tu as mis les pieds là où il ne fallait pas. Tu as été imprudent mon ami !

Je rehausse le sourcil comme aurait pu le faire mon pire ennemi devant la platitude d'une telle réponse. Attendez... Combien de minutes j'ai passées dans le métro pour venir jusqu'ici déjà ? J'aurai mieux fait de dormi encore un peu à l'hôtel.

Excusez-moi, dis-je alors, - comme si c'était à moi de m'excuser- mais vous êtes en train de me dire quoi exactement ?

Yaré yaré, Ichigo ! Kuchiki Rukia n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Elle fait partie de la haute aristocratie et il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre avec ces gens-là.

Qu'est-ce que Rukia vient faire là-dedans ?

Bah... Il s'agit bien d'elle non ? A part le fait que l'on essaie de toucher à sa petite sœur sans son consentement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait donner à Byakuya Kuchiki des envies de meurtres.

Évidemment, je ne peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir penser à çà, mais je commence sérieusement à perdre tout espoir d'un échange fructueux.

Urahara-san, ce que vous dîtes se tient, mais j'ai pas touché un seul des cheveux de Rukia. D'ailleurs c'est mon amie et jamais je ne... Rhaa, laissez-tomber! Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de discuter de toute façon.

Le visage de mon confident devient alors subitement pâle. Serait-il enfin opérationnel ? J'en doute fort mais j'espère quand même qu'il puisse avancer quelque hypothèse qui me permette simplement d'affirmer ou d'infirmer sans trop me mouiller.

Si ce n'est pas de sa petite sœur qu'il s'agit, c'est encore plus grave mon ami car ce serait sa fierté qui serait bafouée. Et si c'est sa fierté, c'est du privé. Aurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, appris quelque chose qui serait embarrassant pour lui ?

Plutôt oui.

Dis-moi tout Kurosaki ! s'exclame-t-il alors en m'entourant d'un bras amical et en dépliant son éventail devant mon nez pour donner à tout ceci un côté confidentiel.

J'hallucine un peu sur ce coup-là. J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre l'excitation qu'il peut ressentir à l'idée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de cet homme de bien, et je me dis que je vais avoir du mal à me relever de ce faux pas. Pourtant j'essaie :

Je le respecte trop pour pouvoir vous le dire Urahara-san. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il cesse de voir en moi une menace.

Dans ce cas, à part le lui dire toi-même, je vois mal en quoi je pourrais t'aider Ichigo. Vraiment, je manque d'éléments, déplore-t-il avec un sens de la comédie inné.

Le problème, c'est que jamais il ne m'accordera la possibilité de m'expliquer. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est ma tête ! Voilà deux semaines que ses hommes me traquent dans toute la ville. Chez-moi, à l'université, dans les hôtels où je me planque, dans les métros, les parcs, partout ! Ils sont pires que les forces de votre police spéciale, et je suis épuisé de leur échapper !

Les hommes de Byakuya ont reçu en effet une très bonne formation et n'ont rien à envier à la Seconde Division, me confie-t-il d'une voix funèbre. Méfies-toi également de ce que tu ingères, car le poison est très usité chez les nobles.

Sur ce coup là, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui offrir un regard incrédule.

Byakuya n'aurait pas recours à quelque chose d'aussi vile. Sa façon de tuer n'a rien de sournois.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais un large sourire illumine soudain son visage.

J'en conclue donc que ce que tu as découvert sur lui ne t'a pas ôté l'estime que tu lui portes, dit-il en s'éventant.

Je m'aperçois tout à coup qu'il m'amène à lui fournir des éléments sans que je m'en aperçoive, et prend conscience qu'il est en train de lire entre mes lignes. Trop tard...

Sachant que ton empathie se déclenche automatiquement quand il s'agit d'affect et d'honneur chez un guerrier, je dirai que tu as fourré ton nez dans les alcôves de notre magnifique brun, pas vrai ? minaude t-il en se penchant un peu trop près de moi.

Je sais pas ce que c'est que votre histoire d'alcôve, mais j'y comprend rien de rien, mens-je nerveusement en reculant sur le derrière pour lui échapper.

Il m'attrape alors le poignet et plaque sa main sur mon entre-jambe de façon totalement éhontée.

Est-ce quelque chose de la sorte que tu as vue Ichigo ? souffle-t-il à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

Une boule naît dans ma gorge. Ne pas le regarder. Ne pas le regarder et surtout m'en débarrasser ! Je remonte ma jambe sous son abdomen et l'envoie valser derrière la table où il atterrit lourdement. Il se redresse en éclatant de rire et c'est avec un regard pétillant qu'il remet son chapeau sur sa tête.

Rien de tel pour commencer une bonne journée qu'un petit vol plané ! Je te remercie Ichigo.

Vous êtes un grand malade !

Peut-être ! Mais si ce que je crois est vrai, toi tu es un homme mort. Je te propose donc de te cacher dans la salle d'entraînement qui est au sous-sol. Nous pouvons l'aménager le temps que tu te fasses oublier de son altesse.

Une vie n'y suffirait pas.

Ne veux-tu pas clairement me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Non.

Dans ce cas, puisque tu t'en vas, je suis en droit de te demander les dix sept mille cinq cent trente yens que tu me dois pour l'achat des ciseaux à bonzai de l'autre fois.

Quoi ? Mais c'était pour l'anniversaire de Ukitake ! Je pensais qu'on était d'accord et qu'on partageait avec Rukia et Renji !

Sauf que tes deux amis ne m'ont rien donné, et qu'ils ont disparu de la circulation depuis des mois. Autant dire que ma trésorerie va avoir un sacré trou si tu reviens entre quatre planches.

J'aurai du me douter que ce type n'avait que ça à l'esprit : Le pognon !

Je vous les rendrai à mon retour. Là, j'ai pas un rond !

Me voilà donc assuré que tu feras tout pour rester en vie n'est-ce pas ?

C'est ça ! dis-je en me relevant pour le quitter sans plus tarder.

C'est à vous dégoûter d'être venu, je vous jure !

Bye, Kurosaki !

Je le vois me faire un petit au revoir de la main et me barre sans demander mon reste. Sur quelle planète je suis sans blague ? Le senkaimon que Tessai m'a ouvert dans la cour semble être mon ascenseur pour l'échafaud. Je lui adresse un regard oblique et le vois s'incliner pour me dire au revoir. Enfin, j'espère que c'est un au revoir et pas un adieu. Dis sept mille cinq cent trente yens ! Faut que j'aille racketter Renji et Rukia et que je revienne ici, sain et sauf, ne serait-ce que pour les lui faire bouffer.

_**Seireitei - Taverne des Shinigamis – Midi.**_

« Byakuya, avant de faire une bêtise, laisse-moi t'expliquer... » - Non ! ça sonne trop donneur de leçon.

« Kuchiki Byakuya, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé... » - Non ! c'est trop formel, et puis je l'appelle jamais comme çà.

« Byakuya, je sais bien ce que tu penses de moi, mais tu te trompes... » - Grr ! la gueule de la rhétorique !

Mais comment lui dire que je n'avais pas l'intention d'espionner ses ébats ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Quoi ? Je l'ai dit ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

Mais quel con ! Bon, bah ça y est, vous êtes au courant ! De toute façon, vous l'auriez été un jour où l'autre, non ? Alors, vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais dire cela ni à Inoué, ni à Rukia, ni à Urahara ? Si ce dernier a touché du doigt mon secret – et pas que mon secret l'enfoiré ! - je ne lui ai rien lâché car il aurait immédiatement décroché son téléphone pour en informer Yoruichi-san, et cette dernière serait aller mettre le feu à la poudrière Kuchikienne. Je ne serais probablement même pas arrivé jusque là pour songer à ce genre de conséquences...

Bref ! Pour vous expliquer, et comme j'ai essayé de le dire à Rukia ce matin, tout est parti d'une envie monstrueuse de faire pipi en pleine nuit. Cela faisait presque deux semaines que je me reposais chez son noble frère, suite à la bataille avec Aizen, et je n'arrivai toujours pas à situer où étaient les toilettes. Si pendant le jour, ses serviteurs se mettaient en quatre pour me renseigner et répondre à la moindre de mes envies, la nuit il n'y avait jamais personne et je devais me démerder pour trouver tout seul les pipi-room. C'était la galère.

En plus d'être un labyrinthe, ce manoir est un véritable coupe gorge. Il y a des gardes au tournant de chaque couloir, d'autres planqués dans les plafonds, sous les tatamis, et tiens, peut-être bien y en a-t-il dans les chiottes ! Ils sont tellement discrets qu'on ne les voit pas. Dommage d'ailleurs, car si j'avais pu leur demander mon chemin, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

Si l'hospitalité du clan Kuchiki est l'une des plus appréciée du Seireitei et la plus prestigieuse « chambre d'hôte » qui soit, si son cadre de vie est une invitation à la zénitude absolue, je précise que cela n'a aucun rapport avec la chaleur humaine du maître de maison, loin s'en faut ! On sait qu'il vit là, on sait qu'il est là, il est sur toutes les lèvres et dans tous les cœurs, mais on ne le voit quasiment jamais. Pendant ces quatorze jours de vacances aux frais du prince, j'ai pu arpenter de long en large, jardins, temples, shojo, couloirs interminables, vastes séjours et nobles bureaux. J'ai même trempé mes fesses dans les onsen bouillonnants de la Thalasso familiale sans jamais avoir croisé son regard couleur de pluie. J'ai pas vu la couleur d'un seul de ses yukatas, ni respiré ne serait-ce qu'un effluve de cerisier dans les parages. Genre, il était carrément pas là quoi ! J'ai même demandé plusieurs fois à Rukia si son frère n'avait tout simplement pas osé nous fausser compagnie, mais elle m'a soutenu mordicus qu'il était au manoir. J'ai fini par ne plus y croire. En réalité, il était fort occupé. Je ne m'étendrai pas plus sur la question mais il semblerait que les vacances de sire Kuchiki aient été aussi voluptueuses que les miennes furent solitaires. Tandis que je vivais le jour, il se reposait, et pendant que je dormais la nuit, il...

Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Comment ça va vieille branche !

Et merde ! Abarai Renji ! J'aurai du me douter que je tomberais sur lui. Après tout, je suis précisément dans sa taverne favorite, alors autant dire que je le cherchais. Je me prends une claque magistrale dans le dos, seul moyen d'expression amicale pour cette ancienne brute de la Onzième, et me retiens de cracher mes poumons qui se sont décollés de deux centimètres. Lui expliquer que j'étais en train de récapituler avec vous ce que j'ai vécu, serait une perte de temps.

Une bouteille de saké tavernier ! braille-t-il en direction du comptoir.

Il me jette alors un rapide coup d'œil et m'offre un sourire carnassier que je pense avoir déjà vu dans le Hueco Mundo. Ouais, c'est ça ! Il y a des fois il sourit comme ce Grimmjow ! Ça me fout la chair de poule.

Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène Ichigo. On te manque tant que ça ?

La ferme !

Nan mais tu verrais la tronche que tu fais ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Renji, tu veux me rendre un service ?

Ouais ?

Bois ton saké et t'occupes pas de moi.

Ok, je vois ce que c'est ! C'est comme ça que tu parles aux potes que t'as pas vus depuis... depuis...

Deux semaines Renji ! Ça ne fait que deux semaines que j'ai quitté ton patelin et je suis déjà de retour, alors me dis pas que je t'ai manqué !

Ah ça non alors ! Et je suppose que tu vas encore aller crécher chez Kuchiki Taicho !

Je ne sais pas si je vais y crécher, mais je m'y rends tout à l'heure.

T'es vraiment gonflé ! Tu commences à prendre son manoir pour un hôtel de luxe ou quoi ?

A vrai dire le luxe, ce serait de rentrer chez moi et de me faire oublier de ton Capitaine...

Attends voir... Je sais ! Tu fais parti de sa liste VIP pour le Hanami, c'est ça ?

Gagné, dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

Ne crois pas pour autant que tu es un personnage important parce que moi aussi, il m'a invité !

C'est vrai ? Bah tant mieux. Lève-toi pour voir ?

Pourquoi tu veux que...

Lève-toi s'te plaît.

Je me mets dos à lui et constate que cette grande gigue pourrait éventuellement me cacher si je me mettais derrière lui. Pratique en cas de lancé de fléchettes empoisonnées ! Je le remercie et me rassoit sans lui fournir plus d'explications. Je vois bien que pauvre Renji commence sérieusement à regretter de s'être mis à ma table. Dans un effort de convivialité, je trinque avec lui et lui demande si tout se passe bien dans la formation qu'il suit pour être Capitaine de la Cinquième Division. A ce qu'il me dit, ça a l'air d'aller.

Pas trop de regret de devoir quitter Byakuya ?

Vu sa tête, je devine que j'ai touché un point sensible et regrette aussitôt de l'avoir amené sur ce terrain.

J'apprécie moyennement ton ironie Ichigo, me dit-il. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas me remplacer qu'il faut en rajouter une couche. Après tant d'années passées à ses côtés, je dois dire que ça fait un pincement au cœur quand même !

Heu, comment dire ? Je dois avoir mal compris. Je lui décoche un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus niais, et soutient le sérieux de son regard au point d'en avoir le tournis. J'avoue qu'il a lui aussi un humour corrosif quand il veut.

héhéhé ! Sérieux, t'arrives même à faire des blagues qui foutent les glandes maintenant ! Y a du progrès dans l'air !

Pour le coup, je me sers moi aussi une coupe de saké que j'avale d'un trait, avant de la reposer sur la table dans un bruit sourd

Me dis pas que t'étais pas au courant ? me dit-il en blêmissant soudain.

Bon ça va ! Arrête de me faire marcher Renji ! Les blagues les plus courtes sont les meilleures tu sais ?

Putain... Je suis désolé, vraiment ! Surtout fais comme si je t'avais rien dis hein ? Kuchiki Taicho me dévisserait la tête s'il apprenait que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit.

Ça devient pas drôle !

Mais c'est vrai Ichigo ! Je ne te mens pas !

Je sens mon sang se retirer d'un coup de mes veines. Moi ? Lieutenant de Byakuya Kuchiki ? Moi qui n'ai plus aucun pouvoir et dont la tête est mise à prix sur le tabloïd de sa garde rapprochée ? Doit y avoir erreur.

Quand est-ce que t'as entendu ça ? lui dis-je à brûle pourpoint.

Bah avant que tu ne viennes te reposer chez lui, il y a deux semaines. Il en était question. Il m'a même convoqué pour savoir ce que j'en pensais,et je n'ai pas manqué de lui vanter tes qualités, tu peux me croire ! Il devait d'ailleurs te l'annoncer avant que tu ne repartes de chez lui... Il l'a pas fait ?

Je voudrais bien lui dire que je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps mais c'est évidement impossible. Sous le choc, je commence à avoir des sueurs froides et me lève pour prendre l'air, aussitôt talonné par mon vis à vis qui commence pour le coup à sérieusement s'inquiéter de mon état de santé.

Ça va Ichigo ? T'es tout pâle !

C'est que... Non, il ne m'a rien dit.

T'inquiète, sourit-il en me donnant une tape dans le dos. Il doit avoir prévu de te l'annoncer pour Hanami. Ce genre de délicatesse lui ressemble tout à fait !

Ce genre de... Renji, excuse-moi mais il va falloir que j'y aille là ! On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien.

Je ne lui laisse de toute façon pas le choix et commence à m'éloigner de lui, non sans zigzaguer car j'ai les jambes en coton. Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qui me tombe dessus ou plutôt si. Je réalise à quel point mon indiscrétion va me coûter cher. Non seulement ma vie est en danger mais je viens de foirer la seule et unique chance que j'avais d'être pris en tant que shinigami à part entière. Je réalise alors que j'ai oublié de demander à Renji la tune qu'il doit à Urahara, mais de toute façon ceci n'a plus aucune importance puisque je suis fini ! Jamais je ne reviendrai à Karakura, ou alors les pieds devant. Au croisement d'un carrefour plus que fréquenté, j'ai tout l'air d'un zombie en pleine décomposition quand j'entends la voix de Rukia m'interpeller au loin. C'est à peine si je détourne la tête pour la voir arriver vers moi en courant. Elle a l'air un peu moins vexée que ce matin, mais ceci ne suffit pas à me consoler.

Yo, bakamono ! me dit-elle d'un regard acerbe. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour rappliquer on dirait...

Hein ?

Hanami n'est que dans deux jours je te signale!

C'est vrai. Pardon.

Ce n'est pas grave. Suis-moi. Je vais m'occuper de tout.

Je lui emboîte le pas sans dire un mot. Elle me dit qu'elle a un nouveau Soul pager parce qu'elle a perdu l'autre, ce qui m'arrache un sourire pour le moins cynique car je sais très bien où l'ancien a atterri. Elle m'explique que tous les membres du Clan sont en plein dans les préparatifs de la fête de Hanami, qu'il y aura des petits fours, des musiciens, des nappes blanches pour manger sous les arbres en fleurs, et que son frère adoré va faire un discours. Ceci me sort brutalement de ma léthargie, et c'est avec épouvante que je réalise que nous sommes déjà arrivés à la porte de l'enceinte de son clan, et que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui servir comme discours. Au-dessus de ma tête, les drapeaux de cette noble famille claquent dans le vent, son blason magnifique tranchant sur le blanc immaculé de soleil. S'en est trop pour ma petite constitution du moment. J'ai pas le temps de chercher un appui que je sens la terre basculer sous mon poids et heurte violemment le sol. Extinction des feux.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ouvre les yeux dans une chambre claire et spacieuse. Je suis alité sur un futon douillet, une éponge glacée sur mon front qui s'est transformé en plaque chauffante. J'arrive pas bien à distinguer le visage de la personne qui se tient près de moi et cligne péniblement des yeux pour recentrer ma double vision. Rien à faire. Ça tourne autour de moi comme un manège.

Il est nerveusement épuisé Sire, entends-je. Son réiatsu est quasi nul, et son aura démontre plusieurs chocs émotionnels, assez récents je dirais. Il lui faut du calme et du repos.

Bien. Laissez-nous.

Là par contre, j'ai beau être dans les vaps', je peux dire que je reconnais cette deuxième voix. Je la reconnaîtrais entre toutes même ! Aussi calme qu'un lac sans une brise de vent, aussi profonde que les océans éternels, aussi dangereuse et aussi imprévisible qu'une lame de fond. Faut pas me laisser seul avec cette voix ! Pitié non ! Je crois que mon cœur cesse de battre à l'instant où j'entends le shoji se refermer sur le médecin attitré de celui qui me toise à présent de haut. Je suis seul et à sa merci. Qu'attend t-il pour m'euthanasier ? J'ouvre les yeux et reçois de plein fouet la dureté de son regard implacable. Pour le coup, j'y vois tout de suite mieux. Agenouillé à mon chevet et vêtu d'un yukata bleu nuit sur la poitrine duquel est brodé de chaque côté le blason des Kuchiki, son immobilité et sa beauté est presque semblable à celle d'une statue antique. Il ne porte pas ses kenseikaan et ses cheveux noirs retombent librement sur son visage. N'importe qui rêverait de se réveiller avec une telle vision de splendeur. Mais pas moi ! Surtout pas après ce que j'ai vu ! Des yeux, je cherche Senbonzakura et ne le vois pas à sa ceinture. Qu'importe. Il doit avoir trouvé un meilleur moyen de me zigouiller.

Kurosaki Ichigo...

Ses paupières se sont closes en prononçant mon nom et ses mains fines se sont crispées sur son hakama noir. Çà, malgré le peu d'expérience que j'ai, ça sent pas bon en général.

Quand apprendras-tu à rester à ta place ?

Non mais, pincez-moi je rêve ? Serait-ce là une ouverture au dialogue, le début de ce qui pourrait être une explication vitale ? Je m'empresse d'enchaîner pour ne pas louper cette opportunité.

Byakuya... Laisse-moi t'expliquer...

Silence.

Évidemment, parti comme ça, ça va être difficile.

J'ai toujours su que je devais me méfier de toi, me dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Et quand bien même, je t'ai fait confiance. Je n'ai consenti à me rapprocher de toi que parce que tu étais un guerrier admirable et que nous étions toi et moi semblables dans notre volonté de protéger ce qui nous est cher. Ce que tu as fait pour Soul Society restera dans les écrits historiques dont je suis le gardien, et sera connu des générations futures. De cela tu as ma promesse. Il est juste regrettable que ce soit à moi de t'infliger la mort. Je n'aime pas les imprévus. Et ceci n'était absolument pas prévu.

Dommage, ça partait plutôt bien, mais j'avoue que la fin me plaît beaucoup moins.

Byakuya, pour l'amour du ciel, est-ce que je peux...

Tais-toi Kurosaki. Ce que tu m'obliges à faire est impardonnable.

Obligé, obligé...

Ton châtiment équivaut à la gravité de tes actes. Pourquoi avoir trahi ma confiance ?

Mais je ne t'ai pas trahi ! Byakuya, je te respecte énormément, et de nous deux, je suis le plus attristé de ce qui s'est produit.

Je ne suis pas très convaincu de ce que je viens de dire, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Fatalement, ça me retombe sur le coin de la patate.

Comment oses-tu proférer de telles choses ? dit-il entre ses dents de perles. Sais-tu seulement ce que j'ai éprouvé ? Te découvrir à moitié nu dans mon placard, alors que je venais de m'offrir à l'un de mes amants ? Savoir immédiatement que tu avais tout vu, et que cela avait eu son petit effet sur toi, si j'en crois l'apparence de ce qui te tenait lieu de virilité... Tu n'as aucune idée du dégoût que tu m'as inspiré cette nuit là, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Bon, il vous la fait un peu courte, mais en gros, c'est ce qui s'est produit. Le truc, c'est que j'y suis vraiment pour rien.

J'étais terrorisé, en fait.

Minable ! La terreur dont tu parles t'as fait un effet peu commun.

Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Je me suis retrouvé piégé dans ta penderie Byakuya ! C'est un terrible malentendu !

Si tel était le cas, tu aurais du affronter mon courroux plutôt que de t'enfuir à toute jambes comme tu l'as fait.

Mais tu voulais me tuer je te signale ! C'était un pur réflexe de survie ! Je ne suis plus en mesure de me défendre !

Le code de l'honneur t'imposait d'accepter cette mort.

Et puis quoi encore ?

Il y a des fois, je me demande sur quel planète il vit ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'es qu'en sursis Kurosaki Ichigo. Dès que tu seras de nouveau sur pied, je te tuerai et laverai mon honneur.

Voilà ce que je redoutais de l'entendre dire. C'est indubitable. Je suis dans une merde noire.

Tout de suite les grands mots, dis-je en me redressant péniblement sur un coude. Byakuya... Fais ce que tu veux, mais je ne me défendrai pas. De toute façon, je ne le peux même pas ! Je peux tout t'expliquer mais si tu ne veux pas m'entendre, tu risques de faire une grosse erreur.

Son regard glacé se pose sur moi, et bizarrement, je ressens toute une série d'émotion m'envahir. Un mélange de tristesse et d'admiration pour cet homme qui pourtant demeure vis à vis de moi un mur impénétrable. Impuissant à me faire entendre de lui, je le vois se lever et quitter cette chambre où je finis par me laisser tomber sur mon oreiller. Ainsi donc, je n'échapperai pas à sa vengeance. Manquait plus que ça. Bien sûr que je ne suis pas du genre à me défiler, sans cela je ne me serai pas pointé à Soul Society. Mais j'ai beau n'être qu'un humain, je vais montrer à cet ange de la mort que je vaux aussi bien que lui ! Que mes valeurs sont comme les siennes et que s'il faut pour cela mourir, qu'à cela ne tienne je le ferai, mais pas sans lui avoir au moins parlé !

Byakuya...

Son prénom s'échappe de mes lèvres comme une prière et je me sens glisser dans un demi-songe. Je me retrouve alors lors de cette fameuse nuit, déambulant dans de longs corridors à la recherche des toilettes de cette noble maison. Tout est obscure et silencieux. Je n'entends que le bruit sourd de mes pieds nus sur les tatamis. Je tourne à gauche et ouvre un shoji, puis un second, et encore un autre. Je passe par un bureau, suivi d'une bibliothèque magnifique. J'arrive alors dans une vaste chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Sa chambre ! Mais je ne le savais pas encore. Des bruits de pas venant dans ma direction m'alertent. J'ouvre alors un autre shoji et m'engouffre dans ce que je pense être une autre pièce, pour finalement me retrouver face à un mur. La bonne blague : A mes côtés, soigneusement pendus, les yukatas de Byakuya Kuchiki. Le parfum enivrant qui s'en exhale me retourne les sens. Je suis dans sa penderie. Ça vous fait peut-être marrer, mais pas moi. Je me retourne pour en sortir et m'aperçois alors que quelqu'un est entré dans la chambre. Une lumière diffuse éclaire à présent la pièce. J'ai tellement peur que l'on me trouve ici que je n'ai plus du tout envie d'aller au toilettes. J'étouffe le peu de réiatsu qui me reste et entrouvre légèrement la porte de mon placard pour ne pas manquer le moment propice de sortir de là sans être vu. C'est alors que je sens mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine. A quelques mètres de moi, je vois Byakuya debout, aux prises avec un homme dont les caresses empressées le font reculer jusqu'à son lit. Je cligne des yeux pour savoir si je ne rêve pas et... non je ne rêve pas hélas. Les mains de cet inconnu s'égarent dans ses cheveux et descendent le long de son corps en même temps qu'il l'embrasse avec fougue. Elles cherchent à dénouer sa ceinture, et parviennent à se frayer un chemin sur sa peau diaphane. Je tombe de haut et ferme les yeux très fort pour ne pas en voir plus, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de cette étreinte masculine, la première qui me soit donnée de voir. Bizarrement, je ne suis pas choqué mais fasciné, et mon corps semble répondre à cette sensation que je ne contrôle pas. J'ai du mal à ignorer mon érection, et m'empoigne pour essayer de la calmer. Je ravale ma salive. L'homme a glissé sa main entre ses jambes, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il renverse la tête en arrière et offre à son amant son cou divin sur lequel ce dernier se rue avec avidité. Puis, faisant courir sa langue le long de son torse aux muscles finement ciselés, je vois cet homme descendre devant lui jusqu'à s'agenouiller dans une position que je qualifierais d'indécente. Je devine alors au va et vient de sa tête la caresse qu'il lui prodigue, et ma main s'active malgré moi autour de mon sexe, le serrant si fort que j'en ai mal. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, et semble faire écho à la respiration saccadée des deux amants. La sueur qui perle à mon front me pique soudain les yeux, mais je ne peux détourner mon regard de Byakuya Kuchiki, que je découvre en plein abandon. J'ignorais qu'il en était capable. J'ignorais que lui aussi pouvait aimer et succomber aux plaisir de la chair. Et il le faisait si bien que j'arrivais à envier son amant. Cette seule pensée me fait frémir. Les yeux clos, Byakuya glisse sa main dans les cheveux de celui qui continue son ouvrage avec délectation, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier le moment de sa délivrance. Puis à bout de souffle, il le rejoint au sol, et s'empare de ses lèvres avec fougue. J'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Les deux hommes basculent alors ensemble sur le lit, et Byakuya se retrouve en dessous de celui qui l'a à présent totalement mis à nu, et qui le contemple d'un regard caressant.

Viens, lui dit-il.

Lorsque Byakuya prononce cette invitation, je crois perdre la raison et c'est moi qui vient entre mes doigts. La substance tiède inonde ma main, et je dois ouvrir mon yukata pour en ôter les traces. Quand je reviens aux deux hommes, je vois le noble chevaucher à présent fièrement son amant. La noblesse qui se dégage de lui reste intacte, même en ce moment où son corps ne lui appartient plus. Il est magnifique et moi je suis perdu. Comment l'avouer sans en rougir ? Je ne suis pourtant pas de ce bord là. Il se tend dans un cri lorsque cet homme plaque ses mains sur ses hanches fines et l'attire à lui. Je ressens alors toute la douleur de ce moment, tout comme le plaisir qui commence à se diffuser dans son corps de neige, ondulant lentement sur celui de l'autre. Leurs souffles se mêlent, leurs gémissements s'accentuent de plus en plus, tout comme le mouvement de leurs corps qui s'entre pénètrent en cadence. Je suis abasourdi. Une nouvelle fois je sens mon membre se réveiller et serre les dents pour ignorer ce nouvel appel au plaisir. Quand donc pourrais-je sortir d'ici et échapper à cette sulfureuse vision ? Byakuya se penche sur lui et joue à le mordiller de part et d'autre. J'ai bien dis joue! Sa bouche de rêve parcoure le torse de cet homme inconnu au bataillon, élu soigneusement sélectionné pour une nuit, ou amant officiel... je ne sais toujours pas. Toujours est-il que je pense qu'il a de la chance. Sa langue titille la pointe de ses seins pour finalement se joindre à la sienne dans un profond baiser. Je le vois alors tressaillir sur lui, et se tendre une nouvelle fois, comme irradié de plaisir. Le souffle court, il s'allonge enfin sur son amant et enfouit son visage dans son cou avec une tendresse insoupçonnée. Ce dernier caresse ses cheveux et se redresse lentement pour le retourner sur le ventre, d'une main douce mais ferme. Chose incroyable, Byakuya obtempère. Je le vois alors accorder à celui qui derrière lui le domine, un regard si provocant que je reprends moi-même mon va et vient solitaire. Il ne se pouvait pas que Byakuya, que je pensais connaître à fond, soit si libre, si aventureux... Une décharge irradie mon cerveau lorsque cet homme le saisit par les hanches et qu'il s'enfonce dans sa chair si pâle. Je l'entends étouffer un cri, ses longs cheveux noirs maculant la blancheur de son oreiller. D'une main, je le vois tenter de calmer les ardeurs de son amant mais celui-ci n'en tient pas compte et progresse petit à petit en lui jusqu'à la garde. A ce moment, je n'ai qu'une envie : sortir de mon placard et balancer ce connard dehors, mais je comprends très vite que j'aurai eu tort de le faire car après quelques minutes de ce traitement on ne peut plus brutal, Byakuya lance les hostilités avec une fougue qui me retourne les sens. Ses reins viennent à sa rencontre. Ses cris s'échappent à chaque fois que l'autre bute au fond lui. Ses doigts fins agrippent les draps sous le plaisir qui l'envahit, ce qui semble rendre fou celui qui le besogne avec vigueur. Sans plus de cérémonial, ce dernier le retourne et écarte ses longues jambes afin de le reprendre de plus belle. Cette position semble leur procurer un plaisir insoutenable, ce qui achèvent ma résistance et c'est une nouvelle fois bien malgré moi que je me libère entre mes doigts.

Cela ne semble pas avoir de fin. Je n'en peux plus d'assister à cela. Je n'en peux plus de ressentir en moi ce feu que j'ai été étranger à allumer et qui me consume à présent entièrement. Lorsque leurs ébats atteignent enfin leur paroxysme, je les vois se tendre tous les deux dans un seul et même cri, avant que l'assaillant ne s'effondre sur le sein du noble. A bout de souffle, celui-ci l'enlace et murmure à son oreille des choses que je n'arrive malheureusement pas, ou peut-être heureusement pas à entendre. Bouleversé, je calme à mon tour ma respiration et vois au bout de quelques minutes Byakuya Kuchiki se relever. D'un geste gracieux, il attrape son yukata au sol et s'en revêt devant le regard admiratif de celui qui n'arrive plus à détacher son regard de lui. Comme je le comprends. Sans un mot, il traverse la pièce et va ouvrir le shoji de sa chambre sur la nuit. L'air frais qui se diffuse alors dans la pièce motive son amant à se rhabiller à son tour. L'émotion qu'il ressent de devoir le quitter se lit sur son visage. Comme s'il l'avait senti, Byakuya revient vers lui et noue lui-même la ceinture de cet homme qu'il gratifie d'un regard empreint de douceur, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître.

Vous reverrais-je ? bredouille ce dernier en caressant son visage du bout des doigts.

Le regard du noble s'abaisse en guise de réponse et je comprends comme lui qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

N'était-ce pas assez bien ? s'inquiète alors le malheureux.

Il n'y a jamais de deuxième fois, répond-t-il simplement en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille du jeune homme. Je te l'ai dit avant que tu ne viennes. Je ne m'attache jamais.

Je me demande en cet instant combien de ses prétendants se sont pendus haut et court pour avoir espéré être celui qui compterait. Car même en amour, Byakuya ne semble pas déroger à ses propres règles.

Mais pourquoi Sire ?

Mon cœur a cessé de battre depuis longtemps. Ne me demande pas plus que je ne suis capable de donner.

Là, je me suis sentis dévasté. Je m'étais laissé prendre à cette rêverie qui voulait absolument que le frère de Rukia renoue avec le verbe aimer. Hélas...

Laissez-moi alors vous embrasser une dernière fois, l'entends-je dire tandis que ses yeux brillent un peu trop.

Byakuya lui offre une dernière fois ses lèvres et le raccompagne sur la terrasse. Bien qu'anéanti, je me dit que c'est le moment où jamais pour moi de filer, mais à peine ai-je entrouvert la porte de la penderie que je dois la refermer aussitôt, car il est déjà de retour. Je le vois perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, puis je frôle la crise cardiaque en le voyant se diriger dangereusement vers ma cachette. Je n'ai pas le temps de préparer ma défense que la porte coulisse sur moi, et me révèle à ses yeux, complètement débraillé et en sueur. Je n'oublierai jamais l'expression de son visage, ni la pâleur qui s'en suivit. Face à face, nous nous sommes regardés avec terreur pour moi, avec stupéfaction pour lui. Ceci m'a semblé durer une éternité. Son regard s'est abaissé sur mon intimité, encore alerte, et je n'eus qu'une seconde pour m'extirper de l'armoire qu'il fit voler en éclat. Je fis un roulé boulé des plus grotesques sur les tatamis avant de me rétablir sur mes jambes, et j'ai bondi dehors pour fuir à toutes jambes dans les jardins. Je me suis griffé, déchiré la peau dans les ronces, j'ai escaladé des murs et des baraquements en shyunpo, tâchant de battre le record de Yoruichi afin de sauver ma putain de vie! Il me talonnait. Fait extraordinaire, j'ai réussi à franchir un senkaimon juste au moment où celui-ci se refermait, et j'ai senti à ce moment là qu'il abandonnait la poursuite. Inutile de vous préciser que l'élite shinigami pour laquelle ce passage avait été ouvert, n'a pas manqué de se rincer l'œil en me voyant courir dans le Dangai, droit devant moi et à moitié à poil. L'humiliation, moi aussi je connais, ça va ! Voilà. Vous savez tout. Voilà aussi ce que je n'arrête pas, depuis des nuits, de me repasser en boucle. Voilà la raison de cette chasse à l'homme. Si quelqu'un a une solution pour m'éviter d'être exécuté qu'il parle ou se taise à jamais. Je sais. Vous n'en savez rien et moi non plus.

J'ouvre soudain les yeux pour revenir à mon présent et soupire de lassitude. Je comprends et je prends pleinement mesure de la gravité de mon acte, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à accepter le fait de mourir pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas sciemment voulu. Quant au sentiment que ceci m'a laissé, je n'en parle même pas. Je n'arrive même plus à voir Byakuya comme avant. Il a fait preuve cette nuit là d'une telle beauté, d'une telle liberté d'être et d'aimer, que son masque de froideur et d'insensibilité n'a plus aucun sens pour moi. C'est peut-être même cela qui le gêne le plus il doit considérer comme un danger mortel le fait que quelqu'un l'ait vu tel qu'il est. Il est une chose que j'ai également compris : sa solitude. Celle qu'il apprivoise en prenant de temps à autre des amants, celle qu'il s'impose comme pour se protéger de souffrir davantage, celle qu'il vit au quotidien pour ne laisser personne dans le désarroi s'il advenait à mourir sur un champ de bataille. Byakuya... Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas te dire tout ce que je comprends de toi ? C'est vraiment crétin !


	4. Chapter 4

Je me retourne dans mon lit pendant une demi-heure, cherchant en vain l'oubli d'un sommeil réparateur. Mais ça aussi ça me semble impossible. Tant pis pour le repos que le toubib des Kuchiki m'a préconisé. Après tout, en tant que futur macchabée, j'ai le droit de cavaler où bon me semble, non ? D'ailleurs je me dis que quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond dans ce clan. Soigner des condamnés à mort, c'est quand même un non sens ! Comme s'il importait que le pauvre type qui allait se faire couper la tête soit en pleine santé, ait bien mangé la veille, ait bien dormi, et soit propre comme un sous neuf pour le jour de son exécution. C'te blague ! Ils sont barges moi j'dis !

Je rumine mon triste sort lorsqu'au tournant du couloir, je me cogne à la sœur du maître de céans, j'ai nommé ma petite Rukia. Ne le lui dîtes surtout pas que j'ai dis çà... J'en ai assez d'un sur le dos, sans avoir la frangine. Comme je l'ai un peu bousculée, elle rentre la tête dans les épaules, et semble prête à me bondir à la gorge. C'est de famille je vous dis !

Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas Baka ?

A vrai dire, je sais pas où je vais, ni ce que je fous là.

Vu ton malaise de tout à l'heure, heureusement que je t'ai amené ici, dit-elle en se croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Justement. Me retrouver ici sans m'y être préparé c'est... un peu prématuré..

Ichigo ! Quand apprendras-tu à apprécier ce que tu as ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel car ceci n'est pas sans me rappeler ce que son Ni-sama m'a dit tout à l'heure. Enfin, à quelque chose prêt.

Puisqu'elle est là, je lui demande s'il est possible qu'on parle un peu tous les deux en privé, et je la suis jusque dans ses appartements. Je manque d'avoir une attaque en y découvrant une collections de chappy tous plus déconnants les uns que les autres, et me retiens de faire le moindre commentaire qui aurait pu accélérer ma sentence.

Je m'assoies en tailleur face à elle, et me gratte le cou comme un bleu. Les mots que je voudrais lui dire ne viennent pas facilement. J'essaie de débuter la conversation d'une agréable manière en lui posant des questions sur la célébration d'après-demain, et je subis alors un cours de culture traditionnelle kuchikienne. Tout y passe ! Les vêtements que l'on porte à cette occasion, la confection des mets, le symbolisme du renouveau de la vie au travers du printemps, souvent occasion à échanger des serments, le côté éphémère de la beauté au travers des cerisiers qui perdent leurs apparats au bout de quelques jours... Bref, j'en apprends énormément mais pour le symbolisme de la renaissance, je repasserai. J'en profite alors pour la questionner au sujet des exécutions qui ont lieu au sein de ce havre de paix. Parce que je ne suis pas idiot, je sais bien que ces aristocrates perpétuent la tradition ! Je la vois ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés et j'en conclus qu'elle ne sait rien des projets de son frère vis à vis de moi, néanmoins elle répond à mes questions aussi précisément qu'elle vient de m'expliquer le cérémonial de Hanami.

Les exécutions sont un sujet tabou Ichigo, me dit-elle avec gravité. Elles ont lieu en interne pour chaque délit au sein d'un clan. La chambre des quarante six n'a aucun droit de légiférer pour ce qui concerne les affaires privées de la noblesse. Lorsqu'un délit est commis, le conseil du clan concerné se réunit et se rallie à la décision de son leader. Si une exécution est proclamée, elle se déroule dans les règles de l'art et selon un cérémonial très précis.

Je suis pris d'un rictus nerveux tandis qu'elle illustre son propos en me dessinant sur son éternel cahier, des chappy à chapeaux pointus réunis autour d'un autre chappy prêt à se faire couper la teuté. Sans déconner, cette fille est aussi folle que son frère, mais je préfère éviter de critiquer son art.

Tu peux me préciser ce que tu appelles dans les règles de l'art s'te plait ?

Par exemple, aucune exécution ne peut avoir lieu un jour de célébration, qu'elle soit religieuse ou populaire. Je parle en tout cas des règles de ce clan.

Ça tombe bien, c'est justement ça qui m'intéresse, dis-je en réalisant que je ne dois ma trêve qu'à cette célébration de Hanami. Et comment ça se passe ?

Elle prend une autre feuille vierge et poursuit ses gribouillis digne d'un gosse de quatre ans pour bien m'expliquer comment je risque de finir.

Le condamné est emmené à l'ouest de l'enceinte, près du temple. Une procession de tous les sages du clan l'y conduit au son de tambours funèbres. On lui laisse alors le choix de se faire seppukku. Si le condamné n'a pas ce courage, le bourreau du clan officie. Les religieux – je pense que ça doit être ceux qui ont les chapeaux pointus sur son croquis - disent alors des prières pour que son âme trouve la paix et son corps est incinéré sur un bûcher. Après quoi, ses cendres sont éparpillées aux quatre vents.

Charmant, dis-je en contemplant le dessin qu'elle me tend d'un peu trop près. Et Byakuya ? Ça lui arrive de jouer au bourreau ?

Ichigo ! me crie-t-elle dessus en me fusillant du regard.

Simple question de protocole, me défends-je. Il a le droit de couper des têtes non, puisqu'il aime ça ?

Ni-sama n'exécute jamais de lui même un condamné, à moins que son honneur n'ait été mis en cause. Ceci ne s'est jamais produit. Nul n'oserait faire une telle chose.

Super... Et t'aurais pas entendu parler d'une exécution privée qui devrait se dérouler ici après votre petite fiesta?

Non ? Où as-tu entendu cela ?

J'sais pas. Ce sont des bruits de couloirs...

Je ne suis pas au courant, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais demander à Ni-sama si tu veux...

Non non ! Pas la peine tu sais ! J'ai dû mal comprendre, dis-je en m'essuyant le front. Bon bah, c'est pas tout mais j'ai des choses à faire. Merci pour cette petite leçon de « savoir-vivre » Rukia ! T'es vraiment calée en la matière !

Le contraire eut été inquiétant puisque je te rappelle que je vis là.

Je lui décoche un large sourire et prend congé de mon amie sans plus attendre. Je me dis un peu tard que j'ai oublié de lui parler des dix sept mille cinq cent trente yens qu'on doit à Urahara, mais il faut pour l'instant que je parle en priorité à son frère. Il faut absolument que j'essaie de le convaincre de ma bonne foi. Je veux pas crever au fond de son jardin et qu'on éparpille mes cendres aux quatre vents en jouant du tambour. Je veux pas !

Je déboule dans le couloir principal et marche d'un bon pas tout du long. Je salue chaque fois de la tête les charmants visages des servantes qui me font mille courbettes au passage, et trace ma route comme un forcené de la marche à pied dans le dédale de cette prestigieuse demeure. Ma mésaventure m'aura au moins apporté une chose positive : désormais, je connais le chemin qui mène à ses appartements. Je toque sans plus attendre à sa porte et me fait rattraper par une servante qui m'explique avec bienveillance que c'est son rôle de m'annoncer, et qu'il faut respecter le protocole. Moi je m'en fous royalement du moment qu'il me laisse entrer. Elle ouvre alors doucement le shoji et m'annonce, puis elle le referme et me fait comprendre que son altesse n'est pas disponible. Comme par hasard tiens ! Je la remercie et fait mine de tourner les talons avant de subitement faire marche arrière. J'ouvre alors le shoji et me retrouve comme un con devant une assemblée de samouraï. L'heure est grave, je dirai même tragique, car je viens apparemment de court-circuiter la cérémonie du thé que Byakuya menait d'une main de maître pour ses guerriers. La théière en suspension, il lève vers moi un regard que je qualifierai de positivement assassin. J'opte en désespoir de cause pour l'humour :

Excusez-moi Messieurs ! Je... J'ai cru qu'on m'avait dit d'entrer, héhé !

C'est alors qu'une centaine de gardes me tombent dessus et me traînent dans le jardin pour m'apprendre la politesse. J'ai beau brailler tout ce que je peux et me débattre comme un lion, je suis vite maîtrisé et ligoté par la garde rapprochée de mon hôte. Il y a des fois, on ferait mieux de rester couché je vous dis ! Surtout quand les sept samouraï se sont donnés rendez-vous sur la terrasse pour assister à votre saucissonnage en bonne et due forme. Tous applaudissent de bon cœur la parfaite gestion de la milice de mon hôte et plaisantent à mon propos. Byakuya quant à lui ne dit mot. Assis sur sa terrasse, il me gratifie d'un regard méprisant, mais c'est pas pour autant que je baisse les yeux, rassurez-vous. Au lieu de ça, je me dandine dans mon cocon de cordage et rampe courageusement à même le sol. Sans doute lassé d'un tel spectacle, je le vois tout à coup quitter son poste d'observation et se diriger droit vers moi, sabre à la main. Comment vous dire ce que je ressens à cet instant ? Je flippe ma race comme un malade ! Un accident l'arrangerait bien et c'est si vite arrivé ! Je n'ai le temps de rien voir que je sens d'un coup sec mes liens se relâcher autour de moi. Tranchés net, et sans m'infliger la moindre égratignure s'il vous plait ! Il a même tranché mon bâillon sans me balafrer la tronche comme Zaraki. Chapeau ! Nouvelle salve d'applaudissements pour celui qui s'est rassis sur sa terrasse et qui me toise comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé de là-bas. Les guerriers qui l'entourent copient alors leur attitude sur la sienne, et boivent silencieusement leurs thés en me toisant avec mépris. Mais d'où je suis, il n'y a pas photo. Pas un ne lui arrive à la cheville, pas un n'a cette classe. Byakuya Kuchiki est bien le plus beau et le plus redoutable des samouraï. Dommage qu'il veuille ma mort et qu'il soit le plus buté de tous les shinigami.

Autant vous dire que suite à cette intervention musclée, je ne suis pas sorti de mes appartements de la journée. Il est d'ailleurs huit heures du soir, et c'est après avoir fait un repas de roi que je décide de renouveler ma demande d'entrevue avec la plus fine lame du Seireitei. Ce coup-ci, j'ai compris le procédé et me fait annoncer par la servante comme il se doit. Je n'ose y croire lorsqu'elle me dit que je peux entrer. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas que d'un seul coup, je sens ma belle assurance me quitter et c'est d'un pas fébrile que je pénètre dans son salon. Je vois Byakuya, assis dans un coin de la pièce, occupé à lire un énorme ouvrage à la douce lumière d'une petite lampe en papier de riz. Ma présence ne le fait pas lever les yeux de sa lecture et je me retrouve planté là comme un con. Je reste ainsi pendant deux bonnes minutes, à attendre qu'il daigne m'inviter à m'asseoir, mais comme rien ne vient et que je commence à ressentir des crampes, il me vient juste un mot à l'esprit, un mot qu'il ne faut pas trop que j'analyse sous peine de ne pas être capable de le prononcer. J'ouvre la bouche et laisse alors échapper un enfantin:

Pardon Byakuya.

Le silence s'empare de ce mot à peine prononcé et l'enserre entre ses griffes pour l'étouffer sous couvert d'indifférence. Je crains malheureusement que rien ne puisse franchir la barrière autiste derrière laquelle se retranche mon vis à vis. Je me dandine d'une jambe sur l'autre et ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Je suis sincère, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils comme à mon habitude.

Il referme lentement son livre, et ferme les yeux. Que pense-t-il ?

Je suis venu te parler de mon exécution, lui dis-je alors avec toute la gravité que cela m'inspire.

Il détourne tout aussi lentement vers moi son visage et me détaille des pieds à la tête avec une expression d'ennui profond. Moi qui pensais que ça au moins ça l'intéresserait ! J'ai l'impression d'être l'élément perturbateur dans la quiétude de sa soirée. Enfin, il daigne se lever et s'approcher de moi.

Que veux-tu savoir ? me dit-il en plongeant son regard glacial dans le mien.

Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est officiel ?

Pour moi uniquement.

Tu veux dire que t'en as parlé à personne ici ?

En effet.

Mais alors... mais alors ça n'a rien à voir avec une exécution ordinaire ! Rukia m'a raconté comment ça se déroulait et ça n'y ressemble pas du tout !

Kurosaki Ichigo, dit-il en tournant les talons pour aller dans sa chambre, sache que je n'ai nul besoin de convoquer une assemblée ordinaire pour juger de ton crime.

Planté dans son salon, je me tords le cou pour le voir et frissonne en reconnaissant la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais caché. Des images sulfureuses me reviennent à l'esprit et m'échauffe le crâne.

Ceci se passera entre toi et moi, entends-je de loin.

Si c'est pas officiel, ça va manquer de tambours non ?

Je le vois passer près de son lit et prendre quelque chose sur sa table de nuit, pour disparaître à nouveau dans l'angle mort.

En fait, c'est un assassinat et pas une exécution dans les règles de l'art que tu as programmé n'est-ce pas ? dis-je tout haut.

Je l'entends qui me répond quelque chose mais comme je suis trop loin pour distinguer ce qu'il dit, je m'approche prudemment de l'entrée de sa chambre.

J'ai raison ou quoi ? fais-je en passant la tête par la porte.

Je le vois alors en pleine indécision devant son large choix de kimonos, et constate qu'il s'est acheté une nouvelle penderie. Il faut dire que la précédente a sérieusement morflé suite à mon passage.

Bleu ou gris ? me demande-t-il.

J'aurai bien répondu rouge et jaune à petits pois, mais je crois que je vais m'abstenir.

Blanc, lui dis-je alors avec un méchant sourire.

Il m'offre une œillade énigmatique et sort de son placard un magnifique kimono noir qu'il observe quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il n'a aucun mauvais plis. Il vient alors se poster devant moi, incline légèrement la tête et dénoue sa ceinture sans me quitter des yeux. Accolé au mur, je ne peux que regarder son habit du soir glisser le long de ses magnifiques épaules et chuter à ses pieds. Il est nu, devant moi. Mon cœur bat tellement fort que je devine qu'il l'entend.

Tu vois que tu n'as pas besoin de tambour pour ta fin, susurre-t-il en posant sa main sur mon cœur.

L'ombre d'un sourire se dessine au coin de sa bouche tandis que je me prends un coup de sang phénoménale.

Le blanc est la couleur du deuil Kurosaki Ichigo. Je te la laisse volontiers, dit-il en se détournant de moi et en m'offrant une vue imprenable sur sa chute de reins.

Quelque chose en moi se brise tandis que je le vois enfiler gracieusement le vêtement qu'il s'est choisi. Il termine de nouer sa ceinture et se retourne de nouveau vers moi pour savourer ma gêne. Ma bouche forme un O que je suis bien incapable de clore tant je suis estomaqué par ce qui vient de se produire.

Je sors, dit-il en m'abandonnant sur place.

Je l'entends refermer le shoji de ses appartements et reprends peu à peu ma respiration. Je porte une main à mon entrejambe et constate les dégâts. Complètement anéanti, je regagne ma chambre et m'affale sur mon futon. Je laisse s'échapper la colère que je ressens en abattant mes poings sur mon oreiller. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Pourquoi s'est-il mis nu devant moi ? Il m'a provoqué.

La nuit s'avance sans que je puisse fermer un œil et pour cause. Mon esprit folâtre dans des contrées interdites où son corps devient le mien. J'en suis le premier choqué mais je n'arrive pas à sortir de ce cercle vicieux.

Vers minuit, je crois entendre des bruits de pas au dehors. Des voix masculines conversent et passent devant la terrasse de ma chambre. Je retiens ma respiration comme si ma vie en dépendait, et m'extirpe de mon lit pour ouvrir mon shoji le plus discrètement possible. Le cœur battant la chamade, je passe la tête par l'ouverture et jette un œil prudent sur ma gauche. J'aperçois alors Byakuya qui s'éloigne aux côtés d'un inconnu. Ce n'est pas le même que l'autre fois, mais c'est bien vers ses appartements qu'ils se dirigent. Mes yeux s'agrandissent lorsque sa main enlacer sa taille et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour lorsque je le vois l'embrasser à bouche que veux-tu. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chevelure de son amant, puis il repose sa tête sur son épaule. C'est à ce moment là que nos regards se croisent. Il m'a vu et je crois le voir me sourire. Effrayé, je referme bruyamment mon shoji et reste un moment le dos plaqué tout contre. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe. J'ai juste envie qu'il sorte de mon esprit. Je regagne ma couche, et tandis que les heures s'égrainent, mon imagination est source de délits.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo ! Debout bon sang !

Je me prends un coup dans les côtes et grogne pour qu'on me foute la paix, mais c'est visiblement trop demander à Rukia. Elle ouvre en grand le shoji de ma chambre et libère dans la pièce un flot de lumière qui m'aveugle. Pourquoi est-elle toujours aussi brutale ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter pareil traitement sans déconner ?

Elle me balance un habit de cérémonie et me recommande d'être fin prêt dans une demi-heure car Byakuya a déjà prononcé son petit discours et que tous ses invités sont arrivés depuis deux heures.

En gros, il ne manque plus que moi. C'est un vrai cauchemar ! Je crois que j'ai dormi en tout et pour tout deux petites heures et je suis bien incapable d'être frais et dispo dans un laps de temps aussi court.

Aller, crie-t-elle en me tirant hors de mon lit. Secoue-toi Ichigo.

Je me traîne à quatre pattes sur le sol. Dehors, j'entends les premières notes de musique résonner. Des centaines de voix conversant aimablement me donnent une petite idée de ce qui m'attends. Je file dans la salle de bain attenante et me fais couler une douche froide pour reprendre mes esprits. C'est vraiment pas du luxe vu l'état dans lequel je suis. Je repense à ce que j'ai vu cette nuit et surtout au regard qu'il m'a jeté. J'ai envie d'en découdre comme jamais. Il joue avec moi. Il joue avec mes nerfs depuis que j'ai eu la malencontreuse idée de visiter sa penderie. Et la certitude que tout ceci se termine dans un bain de sang demain n'est pas pour me remonter le moral. Si seulement je pouvais me confier à quelqu'un ! Je me sèche les cheveux et enfile mon élégante tenue en prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun fausse note dans ma façon de nouer mon obi. Je suis certain que ce tyran va m'observer toute la journée et jouer avec moi au chat et à la souris. Bien évidemment, Rukia m'a faussé compagnie alors que j'aurai eu bien besoin qu'elle supervise mon ensemble. De toute façon, si elle a quelque chose à me dire, elle n'hésitera pas à le faire. Je la connais la bougresse !

Je sors d'un bon pas dehors et me retrouve alors devant une assemblée de nobles, de militaires et d'officiels tous plus élégants les uns que les autres. Bizarrement, l'ambiance n'a pas du tout l'air mondaine. Au contraire. J'entends des rires fuser de toutes parts. Je vois même des couples danser sous les cerisiers. Je me fonds dans la masse du mieux que je peux et me fait alpaguer par la manche.

Salut Ichigo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Yoruichi-san !

Je la détaille des pieds à la tête tant elle est magnifique dans son kimono parme. Ses cheveux sont noués en chignon et parés de baguettes à grelots fleuris, comme celle des dames dans les gravures médiévales. Je crois bien que je rougis.

Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Hein ? Non je... J'ai été invité par Byakuya.

Tout le monde a été invité par Byakuya, Ichigo ! Enfin, je suis ravie de voir que votre amitié résiste à son sale caractère, plaisante-t-elle.

Oh, il ne faut rien exagérer, vraiment...

Comment vas-tu ? T'es-tu remis de la bataille contre Aizen ?

C'est un peu prématuré mais je reprends des forces.

Tant mieux ! ça va te faire du bien de te reposer ici. Une dernière chose. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par toutes ces mondanités. Les gens qui sont ici n'ont rien de plus que toi !

Merci Yoruichi.

Je la vois qui s'éloigne une coupette à la main et serre les poings tant j'ai envie de la rappeler. Finalement je n'y tiens plus.

Yoruichi-san !

Quelques regard vers moi convergent et me toisent comme si j'étais le plus rude des paysans. Putain c'est vrai que je n'ai utilisé le bon titre.

Yoruichi-dono ! Je... Est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

Vas-y. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelques chose qui clochait. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, me dit-elle avec un éclair dans le regard.

Résultat, je ne suis plus du tout certain du bien fondé de ma démarche. Si je n'ai rien dit à Urahara, ce n'est pas pour le lui dire à elle non ? Allons bon, comment vais-je rattraper la sauce maintenant ? Je m'embrouille tout seul lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait sursauter.

Bonjour Yoruichi.

Cette voix me liquéfie sur place. Cette main amicalement posée sur mon épaule ne peut pas lui appartenir, pourtant... Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à côté de moi et croise l'aimable regard de mon futur assassin. Plus raide qu'un bout de bois mort, je contemple mes pieds et assiste sans pouvoir y couper à leurs politesses venimeuses.

Byakuya ! Tu es splendide, sourit la féline, tout comme cette « petite » fête. Tu as du mettre la main au porte-monnaie dis-moi...

C'est amusant comme tu te préoccupes toujours plus de mes finances que de celles de ton clan. J'ai ouïe dire que les Shihôin avaient quelques difficultés en ce moment...

Disons que tu es un meilleur gestionnaire que moi. Mais je préfère de loin être un peu à sec et voyager de part le monde, que de rester dans mon jardin à contempler des arbres fruitiers vois-tu ?

Je commence à me sentir un peu en trop et esquisse le début d'un mouvement pour me retirer. Hélas, les doigts de Byakuya se resserrent sur mon épaule et me maintiennent sur place.

Je suppose qu'avec un tel emploi du temps, tu n'as guère le temps de lire, lui lance-t-il à la volée. C'est dommage car la lecture est une forme de voyage des plus instructives. Évidemment, quand on n'a pas lu depuis longtemps, il faut débuter par des choses simples. Que dirais-tu si je t'offrais la cigale et la fourmi ?

Hahaha ! Je ne voudrai pas te priver d'un tel ouvrage mon petit Byakuya ! Ta bibliothèque rose s'en trouverait appauvrie. Remarque, on peut s'échanger des livres ! J'ai le club des cinq si tu veux ! Nul doute que cela te donnera envie d'avoir des amis et de partir à l'aventure.

Un rire caustique me prend le bide et j'essaie de le masquer en feignant une quinte de toux qui me vaut une claque magistrale dans le dos. On dirait que Byakuya n'a pas envie que je m'étouffe prématurément. Je bredouille un merci et serre les dents pour ne pas afficher mon assentiment vis à vis de la noble femme chat. Il hausse alors un petit sourcil et daigne enfin me lâcher.

Regarde toi-même, lui dit-il en balayant du regard toutes les personnes présentes. J'ai déjà suffisamment d'amis.

Et je suppose que l'aventure pour toi se résume à tes allers-retours entre ta division et ton clan ?

Le noble se contente de lui adresser un minuscule sourire en coin, mais moi j'ai envie de lui dire - Détrompe-toi Yoruichi, des aventures, c'est pas ça qui lui manque. Je dirai même qu'il en a beaucoup trop. Ça me brûle les lèvres tellement j'ai envie de le lui dire.

Ce fut un plaisir de converser avec toi Yoruichi. Comme d'habitude, conclut-il en dirigeant son regard vers un autre groupe de personnes. A présent, je te prie de m'excuser mais il faut que j'aille saluer mes autres invités.

Mais je t'en prie très cher... sourit-elle.

Je commence à me détendre lorsque j'entends :

Viens Ichigo.

Qui ? Moi ?

Et bien, quel succès ! se moque la princesse en m'abandonnant à mon triste sort. A plus tard Ichigo!

Totalement déconcerté, je rejoins Byakuya et marche à ses côtés. J'ai la glotte qui se coince au fond du gosier tant je suis stressé. J'attrape au passage un coupe de champagne que je vide cul sec et le regarde en coin. Pourquoi ne me dit-il rien ? Pourquoi tient-il à ce que je vienne avec lui ? Nous saluons un groupe de personnes et je l'écoute échanger quelques politesses avec chacun, puis nous repartons faire un petit tour de jardin.

A quoi ça rime tout çà puisque tu n'as rien à me dire ? lui dis-je au bout d'un moment.

Je ne t'ai pas invité à me suivre pour converser, mais pour t'éloigner de cet affreux chat.

Je le dévisage avec incrédulité et commence à comprendre les nombreux détours que nous avons faits.

T'avais peur que je lui parle de tes aventures pas vrai ?

Je préfère éviter.

T'avais peur que je lui parle de ton sinistre projet d'exécution hein ? Tu veux pouvoir me trucider sans que personne ne le sache, pas vrai ?

Si possible oui.

Le naturel avec lequel il me répond me fout dans une colère noire.

Écoute Byakuya ! je sais pas ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi, mais ce que tu me reproches en gros c'est d'être un voyeur pervers. Or hier, tu me l'as fait payer en t'exhibant devant moi. Pour moi, nous sommes plus que quittes ! Je te prie de reconsidérer cette exécution qui n'a plus de sens !

Vois-tu cette colline à quelques mètres d'ici ?

Ouais...

Je t'y attendrai demain, à l'aube.

Nan mais ! Byakuya !

Il tourne les talons comme il sait si bien le faire et je me prends une nouvelle fois les regards désapprobateurs de ses convives. C'est marre ! Faut que je retrouve Yoruichi et que je lui dise que son petit copain d'enfance me prend pour son souffre douleur depuis que je sais qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec n'importe qui ! Où est-elle bon sang ?

Ichigo...

Je sursaute.

Rukia...

Elle me sourit dans son kimono rose et blanc, absolument ravissante. On lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession si on ne connaissait pas son caractère tyrannique.

Veux-tu bien m'aider à porter ces petits fours sur la table là-bas ?

Pourquoi pas...

Je prends deux plateaux et l'accompagne. Elle me dit qu'elle est fière de moi et que je suis presque aussi beau que son frère dans mon costume officiel. A bien y réfléchir, je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment. Être aussi beau que lui, ça pourrait vous donner la grosse tête, mais quand on pense à la vacherie qu'il a... Non, ce n'est vraiment pas un compliment. Je pose les petits fours sur la table et sens la main de mon amie se glisser dans la mienne. Maintenant voilà qu'elle veut danser, ce qui me met dans une situation des plus critique.

Je regrette Rukia mais...

Tu ne sais pas danser ?

T'as tout deviné. Et puis je suis pas trop à mon aise parmi tous ces gens...

Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu vas voir. Mets ta main autour de ma taille. Là ! Serres moi plus fort, j'ai pas la peste !

Je m'exécute et cherche du regard où mon assassin peut bien se trouver. Si jamais il voit ça, je crois que je n'aurai pas besoin d'attendre demain pour trépasser.

Concentre-toi Ichigo. Une valse comporte trois temps. Regarde mes pieds. Un deux trois, un deux trois... Les bras un peu plus relâchés ! Ce que tu peux être raide ! J'ai l'impression de danser avec un manche à balai...

Bah en même temps, c'est ce que je suis non ?

Dis pas de bêtises. Tu es mon cavalier.

T'as décidé ça toute seule ?

Tu as déjà une cavalière ?

Non mais...

Parfait ! Un deux trois, un deux trois...

Je tournicote comme une boussole déréglée et croise inopinément un regard anthracite dans la mêlée. Hop je le vois, hop je le vois plus. Hop je le vois, hop je le vois plus. Hop je...

Ichigo, tu fais n'importe quoi là ! Ni-sama nous regarde.

J'ai bien vu qu'il nous regarde, et puis faut voir comment...

Alors fais-moi honneur !persifle-t-elle en me fusillant du regard.

Y a pas à dire. Je suis maudit de chez maudit dans cette famille. J'adore Rukia, j'apprécie beaucoup Byakuya, mais ils ont tous deux l'énorme défaut d'instrumentaliser les gens pour leur bon plaisir. Là je fais le danseur pour Rukia. Hier soir, Byakuya s'est reluqué face à moi comme si j'étais son miroir. Et demain, je fais sa victime. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils sont égoïstes au possible et d'une mauvaise fois patentée ! On peut pas discuter avec eux.

Alors Ichigo ! Tu t'en sors ? entends-je derrière moi.

Ne le déconcentre pas Renji ! proteste-t-elle.

Honnêtement, tu vas pas me dire qu'il est concentré là ! Arrête le massacre Rukia et choisis un cavalier digne de toi.

Elle me lâche enfin et je continue de tournicoter sur moi-même avant de m'appuyer contre un arbre.

Toi par exemple ? l'entends-je dire d'une voix pleine de coquetterie.

Moi par exemple, qu'il lui dit ce bâtard !

Et les voilà partis à valser sous les cerisiers ! Non mais regardez-moi comment ce traître zyeute en direction de son frère, genre : « vous voyez Taicho, moi au moins j'assure ! »

C'te joke ! J'ai jamais compris pourquoi ce type recherchait autant la reconnaissance de son Capitaine. Aurait-il des vues sur Rukia ? Je jette un œil au noble, littéralement envahi par tous ses admirateurs, et note qu'il a l'air satisfait de ce changement de cavalier.

Parfait. A moi les petits fours et le champagne ! Je fais une razzia du côté du buffet champêtre et vais m'empiffrer à l'ombre d'un cerisier. Il paraît que ceux du clan Kuchiki sont les plus beaux du Seireitei et je dois admettre en levant le nez vers leurs branches, qu'ils sont absolument uniques. Ils plient sous le poids de leurs fleurs et font au-dessus de nos têtes comme des nuages roses bonbons. Beaucoup de pétales sont tombés sur l'herbe verte et offrent aux amoureux un tapis romantique pour s'asseoir. J'en vois d'ailleurs là-bas qui s'échangent leur serment d'amour.

Bon, trêve de rêverie. J'en reviens à Byakuya qui est en train d'essayer d'échapper à ses courtisans et qui s'incline poliment pour prendre congé d'eux. C'est incroyable d'être à ce point adulé ! J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas tapé toute la ribambelle. Non... A bien y regarder, beaucoup n'ont pas les qualités requises car si j'en crois ceux que j'ai vus, Byakuya les choisit plutôt haut de gamme. Je gobe mes petits fours sans trop y penser et m'adosse au tronc en essayant de me détendre.

Un groupe de jeunes hommes me demandent alors la permission de s'asseoir sous mon arbre et, comme je me vois mal refuser, j'opine du bonnet. Ils portent un toast à ma santé et me demande si je suis bien le shinigami remplaçant qui a sauvé le Seireitei de la folie de Aizen Sosuké. Je tâche de rester humble et reconnaît l'avoir vaincu. Tous m'applaudissent aussitôt et me font mille louanges.

Héhé, Byakuya regarde un peu ! Moi aussi j'ai mon fan club ! pensais-je en lorgnant dans sa direction.

Comme il est fort occupé à discuter le bout de gras avec son conseiller patrimonial, il ne peut pas hélas être témoin de mon succès et j'avoue que ça me les brise un peu. Pour une fois que je suis populaire ici ! Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce qui va suivre :

Est-ce également vrai que vous avez perdu tous vos pouvoirs Kurosaki-san ?

Je manque de m'étouffer, quelque chose de mignon. Qui a osé me demander ça alors que je savourais mon heure de gloire ?

Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de répondre à mon audacieux interlocuteur.

C'est ennuyeux. J'imagine que vous avez repensé à une reconversion ?

Nan, parce que j'ai pas que ça à faire ! lui-dis-je sèchement.

Le jeune homme a l'air confus de ma réaction et se tait. Je me crois enfin pénard lorsqu'un autre me chuchote :

Savez-vous que vous étiez pressenti pour prendre la succession du Lieutenant Abarai ?

Renji me la dit. Mais vu que j'ai perdu tous mes pouvoirs, je vois mal comment...

Le Capitaine Kuchiki s'était porté garant pour vous les faire retrouver.

Quoi ?

Je le sais car j'ai fait partie de la commission qui s'est penchée sur votre dossier.

Ah ouais ? Bah c'est gentil de sa part. C'est marrant mais vous en parlez au passé. C'est plus d'actualité ? C'est ça que vous essayez de me dire ?

Apparemment, il n'y est plus favorable mais j'en ignore la cause.

Vous faîtes pas de bile va ! dis-je amèrement. Moi je la connais la cause!

Je siffle ma quatrième coupe et promets des confidences à celui qui m'en donnera une autre.

Que n'ai-je pas dit ! Je vois le mec appeler une servante et nous prendre carrément la bouteille. Il fait péter le bouchon et me resserre derechef.

Alors ?

Alors ? Il y a que le Capitaine Kuchiki a signé mon arrêt de mort !

Comment ?

Je me marre en les voyant faire des tronches de deux pieds de long. D'un seul coup, je me dis qu'il serait quand même bon que je demande à qui j'ai à faire, et je m'aperçois que je suis gâté : Tous sont de la Sixième division. Bah voyons ! Je suis en train de me confier aux hommes de Byakuya ! Je doute de rien moi !

Mais qu'avez-vous fait pour déclencher une telle sentence ? Kuchiki Taicho est si juste !

Vous me permettrez de mettre en balance cette appréciation, dis-je entre deux gorgées. Le Capitaine Kuchiki est un homme loyal et droit. Le truc, c'est qu'il faut pas se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment avec lui.

Que voulez-vous dire Kurosaki-san... ?

J'ai vu des choses que j'aurai pas du voir et il veut me faire taire, hips !

Je commence sérieusement à en avoir un coup derrière la cafetière, mais plus ça va, plus je me prends à mon petit jeu. En plus, une partie de la Sixième Division est suspendue à mes lèvres. Comment ne pas en profiter ? Je commence mon récit :

C'était par une nuit de brouillard. Kuchiki Byakuya m'avait reçu pour quelques jours en sa demeure afin que je prenne du repos. Au milieu de la nuit, je me suis réveillé avec une envie somme toute très naturelle et j'ai vagabondé dans le manoir à la recherche des toilettes. Pièce après pièce, je me suis retrouvé dans sa chambre et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire demi tour, que j'ai entendu ses pas dans le couloirs. Il venait dans ma direction.

Au mon dieu ! frissonne le type en nous resservant une coupe.

Ouais ! Comme tu dis ! Oh mon dieu ! Du coup, je me suis caché dans son placard, au milieu de ses yukatas, et j'ai attendu, la peur au ventre.

Continuez par pitié !

Par l'interstice de la penderie, je l'ai vu se déshabiller lentement. La lumière était tamisée et mettait en valeur sa silhouette longiligne. Son beau visage m'inspirait la plus douce des admirations.

Je vois alors dans leurs yeux l'excitation naître en une seconde et je savoure mon petit effet. Désolé Byakuya, mais foutu pour foutu, tu vas voir ce que c'est de jouer avec moi.

Mais quand mon regard descendit le long de son corps, je fus pris d'épouvante ! dis-je avec un ton sépulcrale.

Tous me regardent avec effroi.

Car oui messieurs, la beauté de votre Capitaine s'arrêtent à son nombril. Tout le bas de son corps est recouvert d'écailles de dragon et ses pieds sont pourvus de griffes rétractiles.

Que dîtes-vous ? s'offusquent-ils en portant la main à leurs sabres pour me faire ravaler mes paroles.

Du calme Messieurs ! Nul besoin de me trucider de suite, car votre Capitaine m'a malheureusement découvert dans son placard. Furieux, il a juré de me tuer. Je fête aujourd'hui le dernier jour de ma vie car demain il m'exécutera sans jugement sur la petite colline que vous voyez là-bas.

S'ils ont tous l'air affligé, c'est sans doute moins par le sort qui m'est réservé que parce que leur fantasme a été déçu. D'un seul coup, ils se relèvent comme un seul homme et me toisent avec dureté.

Sachez que même si notre Capitaine souffre d'une malédiction qui le condamne à avoir les jambes d'un dragon, notre admiration pour lui restera sans faille. Nous le soutiendrons jusqu'au bout !

Sur ce, ils tournent les talons et me laisse totalement coi sous mon cerisier. J'éclate de rire devant autant d'abnégation, pour ne pas dire autant de connerie, et ne peut plus m'arrêter. En fait, je suis fait comme un petit lu et je me demande bien comment franchir la pelouse sans me gameler quelque part. J'ai assez causé de tort à Byakuya sans en rajouter devant ses inités, je crois. Je me lève donc et prends un air tout à fait normal, chose qui généralement est assez révélateur, avant de me mettre mécaniquement en marche pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je passe devant Rukia qui me regarde bizarrement mais qui est trop occupée à discuter pour m'alpaguer Dernière ligne droite : l'allée. Je marche comme un général d'infanterie, enjambe la terrasse, et rentre dans ma chambre illico. Là, je crois me laisser tomber sur mon lit pour une sieste bien méritée quand quelqu'un me saisit violemment par le col et me plaque contre le mur.

Ça, c'est la dernière chose que t'aurais du faire Ichigo.

Renji ? T'en fait une tête ? Rukia t'a marché sur les pieds ou quoi ?

Fais pas le malin ! crache-t-il en me plaquant une nouvelle fois au mur. T'es complètement ivre ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as dit ?

Ma parole mais ça cafte dur à la Sixième ! J'arrive pas à y croire !

Comment t'a pu raconter un truc pareil sur Byakuya ? réponds avant que je ne te refasse le râtelier !

Je reconnais bien là le pouvoir persuasif qu'il a hérité de la Onzième Division. Au passage, bon sang qu'il a de la poigne ! Foutu pour foutu, j'essaie de détendre l'atmosphère en lui donnant un petit cours de numérologie.

Hey Renji, six et cinq, onze ! lui dis-je en me retenant péniblement de rire devant la tête qu'il fait.

Quoi ?

T'étais dans la Sixième, tu vas dans la Cinquième. Bah ça fait Onze, là d'où t'es parti quoi ! En fait tu tournes en rond mon pote !

Et là c'est le drame ! Je me prends une baffe qui me décolle la tête et m'affale sur le sol. Si Renji est un gros nase sans humour, et qu'en plus il n'y connaît rien aux chiffres, moi je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir dormir tranquillement.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Manoir Kuchiki – Chambre de l'héritier – Vingt deux heures.**_

Outré d'avoir appris ce que Ichigo avait fait, Senbonzakura fait les cent pas autour du noble qui savoure son thé dans le calme le plus olympien.

Je n'en reviens pas Maître ! Il a osé dire que vous aviez des écailles de dragon et des pattes griffues ! Quelle infamie ! Si seulement vous m'aviez écouté, tout ceci serait réglé depuis longtemps.

Un sourcil arqué, Byakuya suit du regard les va et viens incessants de son zanpakuto, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise devant lui.

Nous devons le réduire au silence sans plus attendre ! déclare-t-il en serrant les poings.

Impossible. Ichigo est en ce moment même en cellule de dégrisement, et qui plus est, sous la garde Renji.

Quoi ? Mais les libérations ne se font qu'à neuf heures du matin !

C'est juste.

Mais il ne pourra pas venir demain à son exécution !

Et nous n'irons pas non plus, déclare-t-il.

Estomaqué, le zanpakuto ôte rageusement son masque et le fusille du regard.

Je vous demande pardon ?

Tu m'as bien entendu.

Qui a signé son incarcération ?

C'est moi.

Sachant que ceci m'empêcherait de le tuer ?

En effet.

Abasourdi, Senbonzakura se laisse alors choir à genoux, et considère son maître avec une expression d'intense désarroi.

Vous m'aviez promis que je pourrai laver votre honneur, et je m'en faisais une joie. Alors puis-je connaître les raison d'un tel retournement de situation ?

Naturellement. J'ai bien réfléchi à cette exécution et je dois t'avouer qu'elle ne me satisfait plus vraiment. La mort d'Ichigo ne changera rien à l'affront qu'il m'a fait. Je pense également à Rukia qui en serait très affectée. J'ai donc décidé de lui laisser la vie sauve.

C'est insensé !

C'est très sensé au contraire, car j'ai une bien meilleure idée.

Et peut-on savoir laquelle ?

Je vais donner suite à ce projet que nous devions concrétiser avec lui avant cette impardonnable offense.

Quoi ? Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'exclame-t-il en abattant les poings sur la table basse.

Oh que si.

Mais enfin Maître, c'est un honneur que vous lui feriez ! Auriez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

Non point, car cet honneur va devenir son pire cauchemar, tu peux me faire confiance. Je crois que ceci sera pour toi et moi beaucoup plus jouissif que de répandre son sang.

Parlez pour vous ! Moi, je veux sa tête !

Senbonzakura, baisse d'un ton je te prie.

Maître ! Vous savez à quel point je vous vénère, mais vous m'aviez promis ! Vous m'aviez promis et vous m'avez menti !

Je ne t'ai pas menti. J'ai simplement changé d'avis.

C'est pareille.

N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui décide ici.

Comprenant enfin que jamais il n'aurait gain de cause, le beau samouraï s'enferme aussitôt dans une bouderie digne de celle d'un enfant gâté, ce qui arrache un sourire au ténébreux seigneur. Il boit alors une dernière gorgée de thé et vient pauser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Je suis navré de te causer une telle déception, vraiment, cependant je t'assure qu'une telle vengeance serait insipide. Puis-je faire quelque chose pour te faire oublier cela ?

Senbonzakura lève le nez vers son magnifique maître. Ses joues se colorent légèrement :

Oui...

Je me réveille dans une cellule de dégrisement de la Sixième Division. Par les grilles, j'entends les petits oiseaux chanter et je me demande si c'est bien réel ou si c'est juste la baffe de Renji qui continue de me faire cet effet. Je me repasse alors ma triste prestation et renifle nerveusement de regret. C'est à ce moment là que mon geôlier arrive, j'ai nommé Abarai Renji, sexy en diable depuis qu'il porte son uniforme de façon un peu plus ouverte sur son torse. Je lui demanderai bien s'il a eu cette idée tout seul ou s'il s'agit d'une requête spéciale de son Capitaine, mais je crois que je vais arrêter là les frais.

Bien cuvé ? grogne-t-il en m'ouvrant les grilles.

Je préfère ne pas répondre. Je me laisse empoigner comme une chiffe molle et le suit dans les couloirs. Mes habits sont tout froissés et je fais peur à voir. J'espère qu'il ne me conduit pas à la potence. J'ai quand même un doute puisque nous sortons dans la cour d'entraînement où sont rassemblés tous les types avec qui j'ai parlé hier.

Kurosaki Ichigo ! dit-il alors haut et fort, présente tes excuses publiques !

Je les regarde tous et manque de tourner de l'œil, pourtant c'est bien la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. Je me redresse alors de mon mieux et essaie de me montrer un peu plus digne.

Je vous prie de m'excuser Messieurs ! Ce que j'ai dit hier est inadmissible et je l'ai dit sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Je vous prie de me pardonner, car Byakuya Kuchiki est assurément le plus beau et plus fort de tous les Samouraï ! Jamais il n'a eu d'écailles de dragon sur les jambes et jamais il ne... Jamais il n'a voulu mettre fin à mes jours !

Je proclame ceci avec tant de conviction et de gravité que je vois leurs visages se détendre. Renji m'approuve du regard et me laisse alors seul devant eux. Du coup je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, mais ce qui vaut pour moi ne vaut pas pour eux, car ils connaissent la suite du programme. Ils m'encerclent et s'inclinent respectueusement avant de me tabasser dans les règles de l'art. Si je m'y attendais ! Même si je l'ai bien mérité, je passe un sale quart d'heure. Quand mes assaillants en ont enfin fini avec moi, ils s'inclinent une nouvelle fois respectueusement et m'abandonnent comme un vieux sac de riz au milieu de la cour. Je pisse le sang, mais ça réveille. Bon sang, ils n'y ont pas été de main morte les enfoirés ! Tandis que je me relève péniblement, je me demande bien quelle heure il est. Je traîne des pieds jusqu'au bureau de Renji en me tenant le nez pour ne pas en foutre partout et en pousse la porte restée ouverte. Occupé à faire du tri dans ses affaires, il me regarde d'un œil noir et me balance un paquet de mouchoirs en papier que je vide de son contenu pour me le fourrer dans les narines.

Guelle heure il est ?

Dix heures !

Guoi ? Du vas bas be dire gue j'ai dorbi dou ze demps !

J'y ai peut-être été un peu trop fort, dit-il en rangeant quelques dossiers.

Berde ! Ou est Byaguya ? Il devait be duer à l'aube. Il a du êdre surbris de bas be drouver !

T'inquiète. C'est lui-même qui a signé ton admission en cellule de dégrisement. Ichigo, me dit-il alors avec gravité, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Il avait accepté de faire de toi son Lieutenant, et avait même prévu un programme afin de te faire retrouver tes pouvoirs. Il t'a accueilli chez lui pendant deux semaines, et toi, tu t'es barré sans un merci. Pas rancunier pour une fois, il t'a invité à la plus belle réception qu'il organise de l'année, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu picoles et tu divagues sur lui devant ses hommes ! C'est quoi le délire ?

L'accusation est tellement bien menée que je trouve rien de mieux que de me laisser choir dans un fauteuil.

Rengi... Il y avait du vrai dans ze gue j'ai ragondé aux audres. J'ai vraibent un condenzieux avec Byaguya. Je beux bas de dire bourguoi bais dorbalebent, je devrais êdre bort à l'heure qu'il est.

Le rouge pousse un soupir à fendre une pierre.

Tu as découvert sa peluche ?

Guoi ?

Laisse tomber. Si ce n'est pas ça, c'est que tu as été mettre ton nez dans ses souvenirs.

Bas du tout ! Le truc, c'est que c'est ude hisdoire d'algôves.

Hein ! Tu peux répéter ça ?

Rengi... ton gabidaine à de dombreux abants. Rien gue guand j'y édais, j'en d'ai vu deux.

Difficile de savoir l'effet que ça lui fait puisqu'il me tourne le dos, mais je sens la pression de son réiatsu augmenter dangereusement. Apparemment, il n'était pas au courant.

Rengi...

Ta gueule !

Bais z'est quand bêbe bas ba faute tout de bêbe !

Kuchiki Taicho fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Ça ne te regarde en rien Ichigo !

Voilà que c'est moi qui vais passer pour un fouille-merde maintenant ! Et puis j'ai tellement de mal à m'exprimer que je préfère me taire que de continuer comme ça. Nous nous regardons en chiens de faïence quand la porte s'ouvre d'un coup, laissant apparaître le principal concerné de notre pathétique échange. Sublime dans son nouvel uniforme de Capitaine – je dois dire que je n'en n'avais encore vu aucun – et nullement surpris de me voir ici, il plisse les yeux en me voyant, et saisit mon menton entre ses jolis doigts pour admirer ma tête au carré. Il semble assez satisfait de voir que j'ai un pif qui a triplé de volume, un œil poché et une oreille à moitié arrachée.

Kuchiki Taicho, dit aussitôt Renji en se mettant au garde à vous, Ichigo a présenté ses excuses à nos hommes et il a été corrigé comme il se doit.

C'est ce que je constate, dit-il pensivement en plongeant son regard dans le mien. Mais qu'en est-il des excuses qu'il doit me présenter ?

Je ravale ma salive et essaie de bien articuler, mais j'ai le nez tellement en patate que je sens que ça va être pathétique.

Bardon Byaguya. Je regredde de...

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Gugigi Byaguya.

Inaudible et inintelligible ! Tu viendras me présenter tes excuses quand ce qui te sert de nez aura dégonflé, dit-il en laissant retomber ma tête en avant. Renji ? poursuit-il en accordant à son Lieutenant un regard de fierté.

Hai Taicho !

Je dois te parler.

Je vous suis Taicho.

Je le vois qui lui emboîte le pas et me retrouve seul dans leur bureau. Que peut-il bien lui dire ? J'ai pas trop le temps de réfléchir qu'ils reviennent déjà. Renji me lance un regard appuyé que je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter, toujours est-il que Byakuya m'invite à présent à le suivre dans son bureau privé. Je claudique jusqu'au fauteuil qui lui fait face et m'assoit avant lui. Grosse erreursi j'en crois la lueur assassine qui vient de briller dans son regard ! J'aurai du attendre qu'il s'asseye avant de m'avachir là-dedans.

Kurosaki Ichigo. Je veux bien croire que tu es tout à fait maladroit dans ta façon d'agir, mais j'ai plutôt tendance à penser que tu souffres avant tout d'un manque d'éducation flagrant.

Je soutiens son regard et préfère ne pas répondre. Ce serait une erreur de plus.

J'ai pourtant bien envie de lui demander s'il n'est pas trop déçu de ne pas m'avoir eu sous sa lame ce matin. Et tandis que je le regarde, je réalise que depuis le début je me fais du mal tout seul.

Tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'ici, ma fuite pour échapper à sa folie meurtrière, puis mon retour pour tenter de m'expliquer, tout ce que j'ai entrepris s'est soldé par un échec. Le reste n'est que broutilles. Il y a une incompréhension monumentale de part et d'autre, quelque chose qui nous sépare irrémédiablement. Nous avons failli préserver cette discrète amitié qui nous liait, mais je devine dans ses yeux qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Il croise alors ses longues mains et dirige son regard vers la fenêtre comme admirer la course des nuages.

Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ton intrusion dans ma vie privée, dit-il d'un air las. Ceci pour que tu ne perdes plus de temps à t'excuser auprès de moi. Je ne veux tout simplement plus t'entendre.

J'avoue que ça à le mérite d'être clair. D'un autre côté ça me désole de ne pouvoir lui faire comprendre à quel point je regrette de m'être trouvé là cette fameuse nuit. Je crois que ce que j'ai de mieux à faire, c'est d'écouter bien sagement ce qu'il va me dire. Car un Byakuya qui parle, ça se savoure.

Je voulais que tu saches que lorsque tu es arrivé ici, j'avais déjà levé mon ordre d'exécution auprès de mes hommes, pour la simple et bonne raison que je voulais mettre moi-même un terme à ton existence. La raison de mon invitation pour Hanami n'avait que ce but. Si tu n'avais pas été si saoul, je suis d'ailleurs certain que tu serais allé ce matin même sur cette colline où je t'avais donné rendez-vous.

C'est vrai. Je be serai bas défilé.

Le fait est que tu ne m'y aurais pas trouvé.

J'écarquille le seul œil qui soit encore ouvert et me redresse dans mon fauteuil bien malgré moi. Qu'essaie-t-il de me dire ? Qu'il a renoncé à me tuer ?

Tu m'as bien compris. Ne me demande surtout pas pourquoi je t'épargne. Je n'en sais rien moi-même.

Je suppose que ceci se veut rassurant et je vais bien me garder de le questionner sur les raisons d'un tel changement d'avis. J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas par pitié qu'il me laisse en vie car au fond de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il reste encore entre nous un lien, même minuscule. Moi qui venait de faire une croix sur notre amitié, je me surprends à espérer que tout redevienne comme avant.

Kurosaki Ichigo, dit-alors en plongeant son regard glacial dans le mien. Bien avant ton comportement inqualifiable, j'avais une proposition à te faire. Je l'ai suspendue compte tenu de la nature de ton offense, mais en vérité, et bien que ceci m'insupporte, elle tient toujours.

Là, autant vous dire que j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe. J'ai froid, j'ai chaud, je me sens moche et amoché, pourtant je bois chacune de ses paroles comme si elles agissaient en moi comme un baume apaisant.

En vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, et avec l'assentiment de Renji qui comme tu le sais, est appelé à devenir bientôt Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, je te propose de faire tes classes en tant que Lieutenant sous mon commandement.

Je ne peux réprimer un léger tremblement des lèvres. Mes mains s'ouvrent et se serrent nerveusement tant je suis paralysé par ce que je viens d'entendre. Le fait que j'étais au courant de ce qu'il risquait de me dire ne change rien à l'émotion que je ressens en cet instant. Hé les mecs, c'est quand même pas rien ! Byakuya Kuchiki, qui hier encore voulait m'étriper, et qui me propose aujourd'hui de travailler avec lui, je vous raconte l'effet ça fait !

Tu es en droit de refuser, je n'en n'ai cure. Mais si toutefois tu acceptes, saches que j'ai fait le serment auprès du Conseil de t'aider à retrouver tes pouvoirs. Je ne pourrais pas le faire seul bien sûr, mais chaque Capitaine a accepté de collaborer pour que tu puisses atteindre cet objectif.

Là, j'avoue qu'il frappe fort. Savoir que tous sont unanimes pour m'aider et qu'ils me font confiance me touche plus que je ne saurai le dire, même si je sais bien qu'au fond de lui, il ne tient pas vraiment à m'avoir pour subordonné.

La balle est dans ton camp, achève-t-il d'une voix grave. Tu as une semaine pour réfléchir. A présent, tu peux disposer.

Je suis littéralement abasourdi. Je me relève et me dirige comme un zombie vers la porte de sortie. J'appuie sur le clenche avant de finalement me retourner, parce que quand même, le nez en chou fleur ou pas, il faut que je lui dise qu'au risque de le décevoir, j'accepte sa proposition :

Berzi Byaguya. Berzi infidibent. Du zeras bas déçu !

Il m'adresse un regard qui me fait pâlir et je me hâte de prendre congé de lui avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Je prendrai le temps plus tard d'éclaircir le curieux effet qu'il me fait car je crois que ce serait me détourner de l'objectif qu'il me propose. Dès que j'ai refermé la porte, je laisse exploser ma joie devant Renji et constate à son sourire qu'il est de tout cœur avec moi.

Je suis content pour toi Ichigo. Ça va pas être facile, mais tu peux compter sur nous ! Aller, va te soigner maintenant parce que t'es franchement pas beau à voir, me dit-il en rangeant un dernier dossier dans un carton.

J'acquiesce sans vergogne et me rue hors de la Sixième Division, celle à qui j'appartiendrai tout bientôt, tout comme je ferai tout ce qu'il est possible afin de satisfaire mon futur Capitaine : Kuchiki Byakuya !

Quoi ? J'ai dit tout ? Oh la, arrêtez avec vos idées mal placées ! C'est dingue ça ! Comme si Byakuya me recrutait pour autre chose que... Vous êtes sérieusement attaqués quand même ! Vous savez combien d'amants il a en réserve dans son placard ? Moi non plus, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est oublier les fantasmes qu'il m'a mis en tête, finir mes études, retrouver mes pouvoirs et devenir un excellent Lieutenant. Je ferai tout pour y arriver et pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

Quoi ? J'ai dis tout ? . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sortez !

Fin.

C'est déjà fini ?

Ichigoooo, n'oublie pas mes dix sept mille cinq cent trente yens où je te jure que tu vas goûter à Benhime !


End file.
